High school Avatar
by Loupgarrou
Summary: AU Os personagens de Avatar são, nessa fic, adolescentes quase normais em uma escola quase normal... no que isso vai dar? só lendo pra saber... Péssimo em resumos, mas a história é boa. E não; Essa fic não tem nada a ver com High School Musical. CAP 6 ON
1. Introdução

Olá leitores! Desculpem ter ficado tanto tempo longe do fanfiction, mas eu to de volta!

Estou voltando com tudo com uma nova fic, que mostrará os personagens de AVATAR como adolescentes normais, em uma escola normal.

O primeiro capítulo é somente a introdução, mas não se preocupem, logo virá mais.

AVISO: contém Zutara. Se você não gosta, leia, quem sabe você acabe gostando... E não deixe reviews ofensivas, por favor.

**High school Avatar**

**Introdução:**

_Local: _

Escola: A.V.A.T.A.R (**A**cademia **V**angloriada de **A**plicação e **T**rabalho **Á**rduo e **R**ecompensador)

_Personagens:_

**Aang: **ele é o aluno "crânio" da escola. Ninguém o supera nos estudos, por isso ele ganhou o apelido de Avatar, pois ele era o melhor da escola. Mas ele tem um certo impulso rebelde. Sempre que pode, faz muitas pegadinhas com o diretor e com os professores, mas ele nunca foi pego. Digamos que ele tenha um talento para escapar de encrencas. Seu impulso rebelde é sempre incentivado por **Toph**, sua amiga rebelde e desaprovado por **Katara,** a melhor amiga dele, também fera nos estudos; Aang sempre teve uma queda por ela. Ele também nunca sai de casa sem sua touca com uma seta bordada. Ele também tem problemas com valentões.

**Katara: **É a melhor amiga de Aang, Ela é muito boa nos estudos, e ainda ótima no surf e na natação assim como seu irmão, **Sokka**. Ela não entende o gosto por confusões de Aang e Toph, e procura sempre evitar confusões. Ela sabe dos sentimentos de Aang, mas não o corresponde; ela não conta a verdade por temer ferir os sentimentos dele. Ela é muito responsável e um pouco (bastante) mandona.

**Sokka**: Como sua irmã, ele é um excelente surfista e nadador, mas essa é a única coisa que eles têm em comum. Sokka nunca foi bom nos estudos, sempre passava raspando em todas as matérias (com ajuda da Katara e do Aang, claro), e acabou se tornando o palhaço da turma. De fato, ele sempre levanta o astral das outras pessoas com boas piadas.

**Toph**: Rebelde, gosta de provocar confusões. Sempre acompanha Aang em suas travessuras, mas ao contrário do amigo, ela não tem o "talento para escapar de problemas". Normalmente, ela é sempre pega, e toda culpa é atribuída a ela, mas apesar de tudo, ela nunca se zangou com Aang, mas sempre invejou seu "talento especial". Ela usa sempre óculos escuros (sempre e sempre mesmo!) muitos acham que ela é cega, mas esse boato não é confirmado, pois ela parece enxergar tudo perfeitamente.

**Zuko**: Ele é o capitão do time de redenção (jogo semelhante ao futebol americano) da escola. Quase levou seu time à vitória no campeonato regional, mas teve que se retirar da partida porque um fogo de artifício errante caiu em seu olho esquerdo, produzindo uma enorme cicatriz. Apesar desse incidente, Zuko continua sendo o aluno mais popular da escola (especialmente entre as garotas). Ele é filho do diretor da escola, mas nunca ganhou recompensas por isso, diferente de sua irmã **Azula**. Há rumores de que o pai o odeia e atirou o fogo de artifício em seu olho naquele dia fatídico, mas esse boato não foi comprovado. Seus passatempos incluem: musculação, ver TV e pendurar o Aang em cima de um poste.

**Azula**: Ela é a chefe das líderes de torcida "Ozai Angels" ("as panteras de Ozai"). Ela é a garota mais popular da escola, do tipo de deixar babando os garotos que passavam por ela. Por ser filha do diretor, ela é a "intocável" da escola. Ela pode bagunçar os corredores como bem entender, se meter em brigas, e até fumar no banheiro feminino (mais um boato), que ela estava impune. Apesar de ser "A" popular, ela não é nada burra. Tira excelentes notas e adora se gabar delas para o seu pai na frente do Zuko, que tirava notas regulares. Ela está sempre acompanhada por suas amigas **Ty Lee **e **Mai**.

**Ty Lee: **Amiga de Azula, ela é muito popular (especialmente entre os rapazes), além de líder de torcida, ela é campeã estadual de ginástica rítmica (7 medalhas de ouro, 5 de prata e 3 de bronze). Mas esse sucesso só começou depois de ela ter entrado na academia AVATAR. Antes, ela era uma órfã que fazia apresentações no circo local. Um dia, o diretor da academia viu sua apresentação, e ficou maravilhado com seu desempenho. Ele deu uma bolsa de estudos para ela, e a partir daí, a vida de Ty Lee só tem melhorado.

**Mai**: Amiga de Azula, ela é muito popular. Ela quase nunca demonstra seus sentimentos, apesar de ser popular, ela odeia tudo (tudo mesmo) de ser popular, odeia as conversas, as roupas, e até mesmo o cheiro da popularidade... Mas ela não pode evitar. Sua família é muito chegada à do diretor da academia, além de ter a "tradição" de ter meninas populares na academia. A única hora em que ela demonstra seus sentimentos é no teatro. Ela é a estrela do teatro da escola, sempre atua em peças dramáticas e é muito aplaudida. Apesar de seu sucesso, ela não quer que suas amigas descubram seu gosto por teatro, com medo de ser rejeitada. Ela é apaixonada por Zuko desde que eles eram crianças.

**Ozai**: Ele é o "SENHOR... da academia". Sim isso mesmo. Ele é o diretor da academia AVATAR, e a controla com mão de ferro. Não gosta de Aang, apesar de ele ser um gênio (ele não foi com a cara do Aang). Sempre faz tudo para agradar sua filha Azula. Seus passatempos incluem: deixar alunos de castigo sem motivo algum, agradar sua filha Azula, e fingir que o Zuko não existe (o que é difícil, considerando que eles moram na mesma casa).

**Iroh**: Ele é o irmão mais velho de Ozai, e técnico do time de Redenção. Sempre busca aconselhar e ajudar seu sobrinho Zuko. Ele é muito gentil e adora tomar chá e jogar Paichô.

**Rokko**: Professor de história (do tipo lento quase parando). É um senhor de idade que odeia o diretor Ozai

Obrigado por lerem até aqui. mais capítulos virão em breve.

ah! já ia me esquecendo... DEIXEM REVIEWS!!


	2. Cap 1: O último dia de férias

Oi, leitores! Demorou, mas aqui vai o primeiro capítulo de minha mais nova fic (o anterior era somente o prólogo)

Por favor, leiam se divirtam e DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

High school Avatar

_Capítulo1_

_O último dia de férias_

Katara abriu os olhos lentamente. Seus olhos sonolentos focaram o teto de seu quarto. Depois de um tempo, ela olhou em volta do seu quarto. Sua prancha de surfe estava encostada na parede, seus livros escolares novos estavam em cima da escrivaninha.

Ela se espreguiçou. _Hoje... É o ultimo dia de férias... _. Pensou ela.

Katara se levantou, vestiu-se, e foi para a cozinha. Não havia ninguém lá. _O Sokka e o papai ainda devem estar dormindo_. Pensou Katara. Ela tirou o leite da geladeira e o deixou para ferver no fogão. Tinha acabado de acender o fogo, quando o telefone tocou. Ela foi sonolenta até o telefone

-Alõ!

-Alô, Katara? Sou eu, o Aang.

-Oi Aang

-Katara, você se importaria de ir até a esquina da Rua Shin com a Rua Guam?

-Pra quê?

-Digamos que eu estou com um problema...

-Que tipo de problema?

-É que... AHHHHHHH!

-Alô? Aang você ainda ta ai? Alô?

Ninguém respondia.

-Arre... Tomara que eu não tenha que tirá-lo de cima de um poste de novo...

Dito e feito. Quando Katara chegou na esquina da Shin com a Guam, ela viu o Aang pendurado pela cueca em cima de um poste

-Katara! Gritou Aang assim que avistou ela

-Aang! Te penduraram em cima de um poste de novo?!

-Rápido, me tire daqui antes que alguém me veja!

A operação foi complicada, Katara correu até em casa para buscar uma escada. Quando voltou, um grupo de pessoas estava ao redor do poste, rindo e apontando para Aang.

-Oi, Katara. Gostou do que fizemos com seu amigo?

Era o Zuko. Ele e o resto do time de redenção estavam todos lá, vestindo jaquetas de couro e rindo de Aang, que estava vermelho de vergonha.

-Tinha que ser você e o resto da sua turminha de idiotas! Katara disse furiosa. –Vocês não têm mais nada pra fazer além de ficar atazanando a vida do Aang?

-Para sua informação, ele foi quem começou... Disse Zuko. –Olhe o que ele fez com a minha moto!

Ele apontou para a moto, ela estava completamente suja com algo que parecia esterco (de fato, tinha cheiro de esterco).

_Ai, Aang... Como irei te defender agora_? pensou Katara. –Você pode provar que foi ele?

-Eu vi, com meus próprios olhos, ele dando dinheiro para o motorista do caminhão de esterco. Disse Zuko. –Posso não ser um nerd como ele, mas sei somar dois mais dois.

-Você não quer dizer com seu próprio olho? Provocou Katara. Ela não sabia o que a levara falar tal provocação. Simplesmente lhe veio na cabeça, e ela falou sem pensar.

Katara esperava que Zuko replicasse com um comentário grosseiro e malcriado, mas ao invés disso, ele apenas suspirou e levou sua mão até sua cicatriz. Katara realmente sentida ao ver a expressão melancólica dele, e acabou se perdendo naquela face marcada por bastante tempo.

-Katara!

O grito de Aang a chamou de volta para a realidade. _O que eu estou pensando?Ele pendurou o meu melhor amigo em um poste! Não devo sentir compaixão por uma pessoa assim._ –Sai da frente! Disse Katara nervosa, empurrando Zuko. –Já estou subindo, Aang!

Ela colocou a escada, e depois de uma complicada operação, ela estava de volta ao chão, com um Aang trêmulo nos seus braços. –Pronto, Aang, nós já descemos. Aang, que estava aproveitando o momento para ficar "coladinho" com Katara, demorou um pouco para sair de seus braços.

-Obrigado... A voz dele falhou. Ele estava muito envergonhado e cansado.

-Tudo bem... Vamos para minha casa tomar café.

Enquanto Katara e Aang começaram a atravessar a rua, os amigos de Zuko olhavam para ele, como se esperassem que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo, ele falou bem alto: - Ah! Deixem esses manés pra lá!

Foi a gota que fez o pote transbordar. Aang já tinha atravessado a rua, mas Katara parou no meio e se virou para encarar Zuko. –SABE DE UMA COISA? Gritou Katara. –Estou cansada de ver você fazer sempre o que quer com os outros! Olhe pra você, se achando o máximo com essa jaqueta de couro, quando na verdade você é um grande IDIOTA!

Todos ficaram surpresos com a reação de Katara. Na verdade, até ela mesma não sabia de onde vinha tanta raiva. Ela estava tão nervosa, que ao virar-se para atravessar a rua, nem reparou no carro que vinha com enorme velocidade.

-Katara, cuidado! Berrou Aang.

Ela olhou para a rua e viu o carro aproximando-se dela...

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente, Katara sentiu um forte empurrão, o barulho de um carro freando, um grito, e em seguida, o chão.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou a cena em volta. Seu braço esquerdo estava sangrando, mas não era nada sério. Zuko estava caído no chão. Sua perna direita estava coberta de sangue, provavelmente estava quebrada. Em sua face, era evidente que ele sentia muita dor.

-Katara! Você está bem? Perguntou Aang enquanto a ajudava a se levantar

-Zuko precisa de ajuda! Disse Katara. –chame uma ambulância!

-Certo. Aang correu até o orelhão mais próximo.

Zuko gemia de dor no chão. –Ka...ta...ra...

Ela estava aturdida. _Por que, mesmo depois de eu ter o insultado tanto, ele salvou a minha vida?_Pensava Katara. –Por que... Você fez isso? Perguntou aproximando-se dele.

-Porque... Eu sou um idiota... Ele sorri, olhando nos olhos dela¹.

Katara sorri também. Mas de repente a expressão de Zuko transformou-se em uma careta de dor. Era evidente que ele sofria muito.

-Você vai ficar bem! Não se preocupe, o Aang foi buscar ajuda. Ela ainda estava atordoada com o que aconteceu. Katara olhou para onde os amigos de Zuko estavam antes do acidente e não viu ninguém. –Grandes amigos você tem... Te abandonaram quando você mais precisava de ajuda...

Não deu tempo para Zuko responder, Aang chegara ofegante. –fui o mais rápido que pude, uma ambulância está vindo pra cá agora.

Não demorou muito, e a ambulância chegou. Dois enfermeiros colocaram Zuko em uma maca. –Ele é amigo de vocês? Perguntou um enfermeiro para os dois.

Katara abriu a boca para responder, mas hesitou. Notando a hesitação de Katara, Aang respondeu: - Não... Só o conhecemos da escola...

O enfermeiro coçou a nuca. –E vocês sabem o número do telefone da casa dele?

-É só ligar para a casa do diretor da Academia AVATAR. Respondeu Aang.

O enfermeiro engoliu em seco. –ele... Ele é parente do Senhor Ozai?

-é o filho dele

-Meu deus! É melhor nos apressarmos! O enfermeiro entrou na ambulância, e logo ela saiu correndo com a sirene ligada.

Aang ficou observando Katara enquanto caminhavam para casa. Ela estava muito quieta e seu rosto mostrava muita preocupação. _Não consigo entender por que ela está tão preocupada... Era só o Zuko..._

-Ei, Katara, você notou que aquele cara da ambulância ficou tão preocupado com o Zuko que se esqueceu do seu braço ferido?

Katara não estava ouvindo. _Zuko... Por que você fez isso? Você podia ter morrido... Morrido por minha culpa..._

-Katara, você ta me ouvindo?

Ela acordou de seu devaneio. –Claro...

-Mentira... Você ta assim desde que o Zuko foi para o hospital, o que há com você? Era o Zuko, aquele que vive enchendo o nosso saco. O Zuko, aquele que vive me pendurando em postes. O Zuko, aquele que...

-Aquele que acabou de salvar minha vida. Interrompeu Katara.

Eles não falaram mais nada, até chegarem na casa da Katara. –que fome... Disse Aang. –estou louco pra tomar o café da manhã...

Katara parou por um instante. –Café... da... da manhã? _Essa não! Eu esqueci o leite no fogo!_

Ela entrou correndo em casa, quase derrubou o abajur que ficava perto da sala, viu seu irmão jogado no sofá assistindo TV, chegou na cozinha e ficou paralisada. A cozinha estava de cabeça para baixo. O leite tinha derramado e sujado todo o fogão, a geladeira estava aberta, comida jogada na mesa, um monte de moscas sobrevoava a comida e também havia um forte cheiro de peixe empesteando toda cozinha

-ai... que fedor! De onde vem esse cheiro de...

PLOFT! Katara escorrega no peixe e cai no chão. -...Peixe... Uma veia cresce na testa de Katara. –SOKKAAA! O grito dela faz a casa tremer.

-Que foi? Ela ouve a resposta vinda da sala. Ela corre até lá e atira o peixe no Sokka.

-Ahhhhh! Qual é? Por que você me atirou esse peixe? Diz Sokka, levantando-se do sofá.

-POR QUÊ? Vou te dizer por quê! Você virou a cozinha de cabeça para baixo!

-Fala sério, não ta tão bagunçada assim...

-NÃO ESTÁ BAGUNÇADA? ESTÁ UM CAOS!

-Bem... eu sei que você dá um jeito...

Katara atira uma almofada nele. –Sokka, você vai arrumar aquela bagunça!

-Eu já tentei, e acabei quebrando três pratos...

Outra veia cresce na testa da Katara. –Aang! Vem me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha!

Nenhuma resposta. Aparentemente, o baixinho tinha caído fora. Passados alguns segundos e sem resposta alguma, Katara foi, derrotada, para a cozinha.

-Ah! O papai já saiu. Ele disse que ia chegar tarde hoje.

Katara suspirou. O pai dela trabalha na polícia, e quase todo dia ele só chegava depois da meia-noite. _Com tudo que aconteceu hoje, acho que a melhor maneira de manter a mente vazia..._ Pensou Katara.

Mas ela se enganou. Ela passou o resto do dia arrumando a cozinha, mas não parou de pensar em uma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém..._ Zuko..._ Ela ficou tão distraída, que nem se estressou quando Sokka apareceu na cozinha, por volta do meio-dia, enquanto Katara almoçava, para pegar um monte de salgadinhos e sanduíches, deixando a cozinha em um estado ainda mais lastimável do que antes. E quando ela tinha finalmente terminado de lavar o chão, Sokka aparece de novo, com os sapatos sujos de lama, para pegar um lanche na geladeira, ela simplesmente jogou uma esponja na nuca do irmão (Sokka: -Acho que eu mereci isso...). Somente depois do sol se por, ela finalmente havia terminado.

-Finalmente... estou tão cansada... Katara disse se espreguiçando. Ela foi se arrastando até o seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela viu a grande lua cheia que iluminava o seu quarto através da janela aberta. Ela foi até a janela para sentir a brisa noturna. _Zuko... espero que você esteja bem..._ Katara pensou enquanto olhava para a lua. Uma moto passou na rua em frente à casa dela. Katara se lembrou que às vezes Zuko passava andando de moto pela rua...

Ela se deitou na cama, ainda vestida, esperando acordar para o jantar. Quando adormeceu, teve sonhos com o Zuko, e pesadelos com ambulâncias.

* * *

Muito obrigado por lerem até aqui, caros leitores! O final está meio corrido, me desculpem.

VOTA BRASIL!

Seu voto pode alterar o destino da fic! Mande uma review registrando seu voto para a seguinte questão:

**No próximo capitulo, o Zuko deve aparecer como?**

_De muletas_

_De cadeira de rodas_

Seu voto é importante!


	3. Cap 2: De volta à escola

Olá leitores

Olá leitores!

Infelizmente vocês não deixaram reviews o bastante, então declaro a fic encerrada.

Ò.Ó

Brincadeira! XD mas sério, deixem mais reviews. Aqui vai o segundo capítulo de minha mais nova fic!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

_De volta à escola_

-Acorda! Katara acorda!

-Me deixa em paz...

-Mas, Katara, olha a hora!

-A hora pode esperar...

-Katara! Estamos atrasados!

-O que?

Katara se levantou e olhou para o relógio. –Quinze pras oito? Sokka, por que você não me acordou?

-Eu também só acordei agora.

Katara empurra o seu irmão para fora do quarto, pega sua mochila e começa a enfiar o material dentro. Depois de ela ter se lembrado que no primeiro dia de aula não precisava levar o material, ela, espumando de raiva, retirou os livros e deixou somente um caderno e um estojo dentro da mochila. Depois de se trocar, ela pegou sua mochila e rumou para fora do quarto.

-Ai que fome! Disse Katara ouvindo sua barriga roncar. –Eu acabei não jantando ontem... Tudo bem... Eu como alguma coisa na escola.

Ela saiu do quarto, mas assim que o fez, deu de cara com seu pai, que usava um pijama com bolinhas e tinha profundas olheiras.

-Pai! Katara o abraça. –Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Katara. Responde o pai. –Só fiquei patrulhando as ruas até mais tarde de novo...

-Volte a dormir pai. Disse Katara quando seu pai soltou um grande bocejo. – Tem comida na geladeira, tá bem?

-Tudo bem, filha. Ele solta outro bocejo. –Tenha um bom dia de aula.

-Tchau!

Katara sai correndo de casa e encontra seu irmão esperando por ela no portão. –Vamos logo! Gritou Sokka.

-Vamos! Gritou Katara em resposta.

Juntos eles começaram a correr. Eles não moravam muito longe da escola. Dava muito bem para ir andando; era só subir uma **senhora **colina na esquina que ficavam de cara com a escola.

-Maldita colina... Praguejou Sokka.

-Para de reclamar... Estamos quase lá...

Sokka olhou para seu relógio de pulso. –São quase oito horas! O portão vai fechar!

De fato, quando eles avistaram a escola, os portões tinham começado a se fechar automaticamente

-Não vamos conseguir! Disse Katara.

De repente, quando o portão estava prestes a se fechar, ele para. –É a nossa chance! Gritou Sokka correndo mais ainda.

Eles conseguiram. Sokka se jogou no chão e ficou bufando ali mesmo. Katara se apoiou nos joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. –conseguimos! Exclamou ela.

-De nada, crianças. Disse o porteiro, girando o controle remoto do portão entre os dedos.

-Bulmi! Exclamou Sokka no chão. –Você é o melhor porteiro do mundo!

O velho (e bota velho nisso!) porteiro soltou sua estranha gargalhada. –Se eu fosse um bom porteiro, teria deixado vocês do lado de fora; Então vocês podem dizer que eu sou um bom amigo. Bulmi ri outra vez. –Mas não contem para o diretor; eu posso acabar perdendo o meu emprego.

-Não se preocupe Bulmi. Disse Katara. –Nós vamos ficar de bico fechado...

- E eu? Será que eu devo contar?

Era Zuko. Ele acabara de entrar pelos portões semi-abertos, empurrando sua cadeira de rodas. Sua perna direita estava engessada e coberta de assinaturas e recadinhos de suas "fãs". Entre os recados se reconhecia um "da próxima vez, morre, falou?", provavelmente de Azula.

-Zuko! Disse Sokka

-O filho do diretor! Exclamou Bulmi.

Katara ficou sem palavras. _Ele está assim por minha causa..._ Pensava ela. Eles ficaram um tempo se encarando

-Há! Você não vai contar nada pro seu pai, "aleijadinho"! Sokka quebra o silêncio. –Se você contar alguma coisa, terá que admitir que chegou atrasado também!

-Me deixem em paz... Disse Zuko enquanto empurrava sua cadeira de rodas através do pátio, em direção à escola.

Depois de um tempo, Bulmi fecha o portão. –Obrigado, Sokka. Acho melhor vocês irem para a secretaria, senão não irão sobrar horários bons...

A escola AVATAR era diferente das outras em relação aos horários. No primeiro dia de aula, todos os alunos iam até a secretária se registrar em uma turma (que não esteja lotada, claro) e dependendo da turma e da série, os alunos terão horários diferentes.

-Obrigada. Disse Katara. –Tchau, Bulmi!

-Tchau!

Katara e Sokka atravessaram o grande pátio, e entraram na escola. Normalmente o primeiro dia de aula é o mais divertido do ano, porque quase não tem aula por causa da "luta pelos horários" (às vezes as filas são perigosas...), que ocupa a manhã inteira, por isso os alunos só tem aula à tarde. Por tudo isso, o corredor estava uma zona. E graças ao sistema de câmeras da escola, o diretor podia observar os mais bagunceiros e mandar Long Fang, o zelador, deixá-los de castigo; e também punir os que não faziam nada, acusando-os de vadiagem.

-Oi, Katara, oi Sokka! Disse Toph, se aproximando dos dois.

-Oi, Toph. Disse Sokka. –Porque você não está na fila para pegar um horário na secretária?

A garota de óculos escuros solta uma risadinha. –Eu e o Aang estamos planejando uma **grande **sabotagem.

-Ah não! De novo não! Diz Katara nervosa.

-Qual é Sugar Queen? Fala Toph. –Você tem sempre que ser tão chata?

-Nem vem, Toph! É o primeiro dia de aula, vocês não podem se arriscar a...

-Me poupe Katara! Interrompe Toph. –De qualquer maneira, eu aconselho vocês a almoçarem no pátio hoje.

-Com licença, eu detesto interromper, mas não é melhor nós irmos pegar os nossos horários, antes que acabem os bons? Interrompeu Sokka

As duas olharam para ele. –Quem é você e o que fez com o Sokka? Falaram Katara e Toph ao mesmo tempo.

-É que as turmas vão começar a ficar cheias e eu posso acabar ficando em uma turma diferente da Katara e do Aang, e então minhas notas vão ficar mais baixas do que a temperatura de um acento de privada de latão em um iceberg. Justificou Sokka

-Que bom! Assim você aprende a estudar. Fala Katara. –E você deve estar sonhando se pensa que eu vou deixar você copiar minhas anotações esse ano!

-Qual é mana? Diz Sokka surpreso. –Você não vai me deixar na mão, não é?

-Não se preocupe Sokka. Disse Toph. –Eu deixo você colar de mim.

-Poxa, Toph, muito obrigado... Sokka começa a falar, mas depois se lembra que a amiga é tão inteligente quanto ele (ou seja, não muito). –Você sente necessidade de fazer esses comentários, não é Toph?

-Com certeza. Disse a garota de óculos escuros.

Katara e Toph soltam boas gargalhadas. Quando elas param de rir, Aang aparece e se reúne a eles. –Oi gente! Como estão?

-Tudo bem. Disse Toph

-Não dá pra reclamar. Disse Katara

-Aang! Exclamou Sokka. –Se nós estivermos na mesma turma, você vai me passar cola, não vai?

Aang abriu a boca pra falar, mas acabou levando um forte empurrão, dando alguns passos para o lado. –Ei! Olha por onde...

Era o Jato. Ele estava usando uma jaqueta jeans sobre uma camisa com a frase "gostou de mim? Pegue um pedaço" escrito. –Katara, que bom te ver por aqui...

-Ah, Jato, não começa! Disse Katara irritada.

-Calma aí, gatinha! Disse Jato, se achando "o cara". –Porque você não passa lá em casa, dá uma olhada no meu troféu de primeiro lugar do campeonato de esgrima, eu te passo um cafezinho...

-Eu já falei isso mil milhões de vezes! Katara "roda a baiana". –Me deixa EM PAZ!

-Tudo bem, já que você está ocupada hoje, que tal amanhã?

-NÃO! Katara o empurra e sai andando nervosa.

-Katara! Gritou Aang. –Aonde você vai?

-Pegar o meu horário! Gritou Katara em resposta. –Eu aconselho vocês a fazerem isso também!

-Vocês ainda não pegaram o horário de vocês? Disse Jato para os outros. –É melhor se apressarem, senão podem acabar pegando uma turma com educação física logo depois do almoço... Congestão na certa.

-Valeu Jato. Disse Sokka. –Até mais.

Aang, Sokka e Toph correram até alcançarem a Katara. –Katara, vá mais devagar! Falou Aang

Ela não ouviu. Continuava resmungando. –Aquele idiota... Eu nunca devia ter dançado com ele no baile de primavera no ano passado...

-Só dançado? Comentou Sokka. –Quando te encontramos, você estava agarrando-se com ele no estacionamento...

Sokka e Toph riram. Aang ficou cabisbaixo (lembrar desse episódio era doloroso demais para ele) e Katara ficou vermelha e apertou o passo. Logo, eles chegaram ao corredor da secretaria. Este estava praticamente virado de cabeça para baixo. Os alunos pulavam e gritavam pedindo seus horários, fazendo perguntas, empurrando uns aos outros e alguns que já pegaram o horário, estavam lá só para tumultuar. Apesar disso, as secretárias (quadrigêmeas e com o mesmo nome – Judy) mantinham sempre um enorme sorriso no rosto e falavam tão calmamente quanto se estivessem em uma situação normal.

-E agora? Perguntou Sokka. -Como nós vamos passar por esse mar de pessoas?

-Do mesmo jeito que fazemos todos os anos... Disse Aang, entrando na multidão, empurrando com dificuldade uma garota com o dobro da altura dele (garota: Cuidado aí, pirralho!).

Katara suspira e segue Aang para dentro da multidão. Logo, Sokka e Toph fizeram o mesmo.

Não demorou muito e eles se separaram. Com todo o barulho do corredor, eles não ouviam sequer os próprios pensamentos, quanto mais os chamados de um pelos outros. Katara sentiu uma mão passar naquele-lugar-aonde-não-se-deve-tocar. E quando se virou quem foi o ousado, ela acabou chutando a perna de alguém com bastante força.

-Ai!

-Desculpa! Eu não... Zuko?

-Oi... Disse Zuko esfregando a perna engessada que foi violentamente chutada.

-O que... Está fazendo aqui no meio dessa multidão? Katara berrou para falar com ele, apesar de estarem um do lado do outro.

-Estou tentando pegar o meu horário! Berrou Zuko em resposta. –Você já imaginou quantas vezes já chutaram a minha perna?

Katara riu. Mas depois ficou se sentindo mal por ele. _Ele ficou assim por minha causa, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é ajudá-lo._ Pensava ela.

-Você precisa de ajuda? Berrou Katara.

-Quem precisa de um banho contra pulgas?Berrou Zuko, confuso.

-Não! Berrou Katara de novo. –Você precisa de ajuda?

Zuko hesitou um pouco, mas depois acenou discretamente com a cabeça, afirmativamente.

-OK! Berrou Katara, empurrando algumas pessoas para ficar atrás da cadeira de rodas. Assim que conseguiu, ela começou a empurrar a cadeira aplicando todo o seu peso nela para empurrar as pessoas que estavam em volta.

-Sai da frente! Gritava Katara enquanto avançava. –Saiam da frente!

A perna fraturada do Zuko foi chutada inúmeras vezes. Garotas caíram no colo dele inúmeras vezes (**comentário do Autor: **sem querer ou intencionalmente, eu não sei dizer...). E quando eles estavam quase na mesa das secretárias, quando um cara chamado Tampinha (do tamanho de um poste) Caiu em cima do Zuko. –Socorro! Eu vô morrer! Gritava Zuko em desespero.

-Tampinha! Gritou Katara, tentando (em vão) tirar o "tampinha" de cima do Zuko. –Sai de cima dele!

-Foi mal... Disse o gigante desajeitado

Depois de muito esforço, Tampinha saiu de cima do Zuko (coitado...). –Você está bem? Perguntou Katara

-Bem... Mal... Respondeu Zuko depois de um tempo.

-Tudo bem, Zuzu, estamos quase lá. Disse Katara.

_Espera aí! Do que eu o chamei? O q está acontecendo comigo?_ Pensou Katara.

-Olá! Meu nome é Judy. O que você deseja?

Eles haviam chegado até a mesa. Zuko demorou em responder, talvez porque ficou encabulado com o "zuzu". –Eu e minha amiga (aponta para Katara, atrás dele) queremos nos registrar em uma turma.

-Certo. Respondeu Judy. –Preciso da carteira de estudante de vocês.

Zuko e Katara entregaram suas carteiras de estudantes. Judy digitou alguma coisa no computador, e devolveu as carteiras para eles. –Vocês tiveram sorte. Disse Judy. A turma 403 está quase lotada, só resta uma vaga, agora. Aqui estão seus horários.

Os dois agradeceram e Katara voltou a lutar para empurrar a cadeira de rodas do Zuko para fora da multidão. Depois de vários sofridos minutos de empurra-empurra, pisa-pisa e chuta-chuta (coitada da perna do Zuko...). Os dois conseguiram sair daquele corredor tumultuado. Assim que conseguiram, os dois ficaram bufando de tanto cansaço,

-Então... Nós estamos na mesma turma, não é? Disse Zuko querendo puxar assunto.

-É... Estamos... Respondeu Katara. –Isso é... Legal...

-É... Bem legal...

Ficou aquele silêncio envergonhado...

-Bem, acho que já... Vou andando... Disse Zuko. –É quase hora do almoço...

-Ah! Disse Katara. -Sim... Almoço... Bem... Tchau, então...

-Até de tarde. Disse Zuko, e em seguida olhou para seu horário. –Droga. Parece que temos educação física depois do almoço...

-Droga... Congestão na certa... Reclamou Katara.

-É... Bom... Tchau. Despediu-se Zuko.

-Tchau.

Zuko começou a empurrar sua cadeira de rodas. Quando ele virou no corredor, Aang, Sokka e Toph apareceram correndo do corredor da secretaria.

-Katara! Disse Aang. –Eu te procurei por toda parte!

-Nós te procuramos por toda parte. Corrigiu Toph.

-Deixa isso pra lá! Interrompeu Sokka. Katara, em que turma você ficou?

-403. Respondeu Katara

Aang deixou escapar um "Yes!" e Sokka choramingou.

-E agora? Choramingou Sokka. –O que eu vou fazer? Eu fiquei na turma 404!

-Não se preocupe Sokka. Disse Toph. –Eu também estou na turma 404. Eu deixo você colar de mim.

-Valeu Toph! Exclamou Sokka. –Muito obrigado mes... Você realmente sente necessidade de fazer esses comentários, não é Toph?

-Claro.

O sinal bateu, anunciando a hora do almoço; e juntos, os quatro foram para o refeitório, rindo e se divertindo.

* * *

Obrigado por lerem até aqui! Espero que tenham gostado, caros leitores, desse novo capitulo. Em breve escreverei mais outro.

Aqui vai a pergunta do capítulo, lembrando que devem mandar reviews com seu voto:

No próximo capitulo vai ter que Shipper secundário (o principal é Zutara ;D)?

_Tokka_

_Tophang_

_Sukka_

_Azulaang_

**SEU VOTO PODE ALTERAR O RUMO DA HISTÓRIA!**


	4. Cap 3: Trote

Olá leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo de High School Avatar™!

Perguntaram-me em que série eles estão, e eu acho que vou deixar isso a critério do leitor, apesar de eles estarem provavelmente no ensino Médio.

Eu sei que no desenho o Aang e a Toph são mais novos do que o Sokka e a Katara, mas aqui na minha fic, eles têm a mesma idade, tá bom? Ah! E o Zuko é um ano mais velho do que eles (mas repitiu de ano).

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

_Trotes_

Aang, Katara, Sokka e Toph conversavam animadamente em uma mesa no grande pátio da escola AVATAR, enquanto saboreavam o almoço. Pra variar, Sokka estava contando uma de suas famosas piadas...

-Ai então o mendigo falou para o padre: Agradeço pelas suas preces, senhor padre, mas elas seriam bem mais úteis para mim se servissem pra comer...

Os quatro deram boas risadas.

-Vocês estão rindo agora... Disse Sokka com dificuldade. –Mas vão rir mais ainda quando ouvirem o que aconteceu comigo e com a Katara no sábado, lá em casa!

-Ah não! Exclamou Katara envergonhada.

-Ah sim, maninha! Disse Sokka. –Foi assim: Lá pelas 7 da noite, teve um blackout em todo o bairro. E como a Katara tem medo do escuro... Ai! (ela pisou no pé dele)... Digo... Como é perigoso ficar andando na escuridão, eu e a Katara fomos procurar a lanterna no papai. Depois de procurar por um tempão, e nada de lanterna, nós fomos para a cozinha procurar uma vela...

-Eu perdi a conte de quantas vezes ele pisou no meu pé... Comentou Katara em um suspiro.

-Enfim, depois de muitos esbarrões nos eletrodomésticos, conseguimos encontrar uma vela! Continuou Sokka.

-Mas nenhum fósforo... Comentou Katara. –Vasculhamos pela cozinha inteira atrás da caixa de fósforos... Então o Sokka acabou enfiando a mão dentro de um pote de margarina aberto.

Katara, Aang e Toph riem bastante, enquanto Sokka olha para Katara, zangado.

-Enfiar a mão na margarina não é nada, comparando à cabeçada que a Katara deu na geladeira... Vocês tinham que ver! Ela tava falando: Sokka imita a voz da irmã Como você é desastrado, Sokka! Por que você não é mais cuidadoso que nem eu... Sokka volta ao tom de voz normal e então... PAFT! Ela bate de cara na geladeira e cai no chão atordoada!

Eles riem bastante, até mesmo Katara solta umas risadinhas.

-E depois de tudo isso, eu consegui encontrar os fósforos. Continuou Katara. –Eu peguei um fósforo e tentei acende-lo...

-Mas o fósforo não acendia! Disse Sokka. –Ela tentou acende-lo várias e várias vezes, e nada! Nem sequer uma faísca!

-Foi só então que eu percebi que eu estava riscando o lado errado do fósforo... Disse Katara

Os quatro riram muito. Toph estava quase caindo da cadeira, e Aang estava quase espirrando leite pelo nariz.

-E quando ela foi tentar riscar o lado certo do fósforo, ela tava tão nervosa, que acabou quebrando o fósforo. Disse Sokka. –Então eu perdi a paciência, peguei a caixa de fósforos da mão dela, e...

-Deixou todos os fósforos caírem no chão. Interrompeu Katara.

-É mesmo. Disse Sokka rindo. –Mas depois eu peguei um fósforo do chão, e consegui acender aquela maldita vela.

-Cinco segundos depois a luz voltou. Comentou Katara.

Os quatro amigos riram muito. Eles estavam começando a chamar a atenção dos outros estudantes.

De repente, o relógio de Toph apita. A garota de óculos escuros olha pro relógio e fala:

-Ei, pés pequenos. Falou ela para Aang. –Tá na hora.

-Legal! Disse Aang ficando de pé. –Katara, Sokka, não esperem por nós!

-Aang, Toph; Aonde vocês vão? Perguntou Katara.

-Nós vamos fazer o melhor trote de primeiro dia de aula que essa escola já viu. Sussurrou Toph, sorrindo. –Tchau, Sugar Queen; Tchau, Sokka!

Os dois "rebeldes" saem correndo para dentro da escola, esbarrando "sem querer querendo" em um bando de aluninhos do primário.

-Esses dois não tomam jeito... Disse Katara em um suspiro.

-É... Mas a escola não teria graça se eles tomassem jeito. Disse Sokka. –Claro, que descontando comigo, pois todo mundo sabe que eu dou graça à escola.

-Sua modéstia me impressiona maninho...

-Obrigado. Disse Sokka sorrindo. –Mas agora que nós estamos sozinhos, eu quero ter uma conversinha com você... Disse Sokka, sério.

-Fala. Disse Katara, bebendo um pouco do seu suco de frutas.

-Desde quando você está interessada no Zuko?

Katara ficou tão surpresa com a pergunta que se engasgou com o suco.

-Você tá legal? Perguntou Sokka ao ver sua irmã engasgar.

-Eu tô bem... Disse Katara tossindo um pouco. –Mas de onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Bom, pra começar, você ficou vermelha quando viu ele na entrada do colégio Vejam o capítulo anterior!. Disse Sokka. –E depois, eu vejo você, no meio da multidão de pessoas, empurrando a cadeira de rodas do Zuko, para ajudar ele a chegar à secretaria!

Katara demorou a responder. "eu fiquei mesmo vermelha quando eu vi o Zuko?" pensava ela. Depois de algum tempo, Katara respondeu:

-É uma longa estória... Começou Katara.

-Uma estória de amor, aventura e drama. Interrompeu Sokka, falando como apresentador de sessão da tarde.

-Muito engraçado, Sokka... Comentou Katara, sarcasticamente. –A estória é a seguinte:

E então, Katara contou ao irmão o que aconteceu no dia anterior Vejam o capítulo 1! .

-E é por isso que eu o ajudei. Disse Katara, após contar ao irmão o que aconteceu. –Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de ele ter salvado a minha vida.

-Mas isso ainda não explica o porquê de você ficar corada quando o viu. Disse Sokka, após ouvir atentamente a estória.

Katara não respondeu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela não conseguia pensar em uma resposta para uma pergunta. Para a sorte dela, o sino bateu, anunciando o fim do almoço.

-Tchau, maninho. Disse Katara se levantando rapidamente. –Eu tenho aula de educação física agora e não quero me atrasar!

E antes que Sokka pudesse falar alguma outra coisa, ela já tinha saído correndo.

-Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história... Disse Sokka para si mesmo

Enquanto isso, Aang e Toph corriam pelos corredores, em direção à sala de informática.

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? Perguntou Aang para sua amiga.

-Qual é? Reclamou Toph. –Vai amarelar, vai pés pequenos?

-Não... Disse Aang. –Mas a Katara pode estar certa; podemos nos meter em uma baita encrenca...

-Aceitar o que ela diz é o mesmo que amarelar. Retrucou Toph.

-Tá bom, eu faço. Disse Aang. –Mas tem certeza de que vai dar certo?

-Eu não sei, o plano é seu.

Na verdade era um plano bem arriscado (bem como os dois gostam...). Eles entrarão na sala de informática, enganar o Chao, o hippie coordenador da sala de informática (uma tarefa considerada fácil), Hackear o site da escola, entrando com a senha do Chao, e de lá, bagunçar todo o sistema da escola.

Quando os dois amigos chegaram à porta da sala de informática, um som agradável de violão saía de dentro dela.

_**Don't let the cave in get you down**_

(não deixe a caverna te deixar para baixo)

_**Don't let the fallen rocks turn your smile into a frond**_

(não deixe as rochas que estão caindo transformarem seu sorriso em prantos)

_**When the tunnel is g**__**etting dark there's when you need a clown, Hey!**_

(quando o túnel fica escuro é quando você precisa de um palhaço, Hey! XD)

_**Don't let the cave i**__**n get you down!**_

(não deixe a caverna te deixar para baixo!)

Aang bate na porta três vezes na porta e a abre lentamente, entrando na escura sala de informática (as luzes estavam apagadas). –Com licença, senhor Chao.

-Quem ousa entrar em meus domínios? Ouve-se a voz melodiosa do hippie no escuro.

-Sou eu, Aang. Disse o garoto. –E a minha amiga Toph.

-Aang? Perguntou Chao, acendendo a luz. –Aang! Que bom vê-lo! Como foram as suas férias?

-Muito boas; obrigado. Respondeu Aang com um grande sorriso.

-E eu? Você se lembra de mim? Perguntou Toph, entrando na sala.

-Como poderia esquecer? Disse Chao, não mais com sua voz suave e melodiosa, mas com uma voz áspera e carregada de rancor. –Você foi quem instalou um vírus daqueles, no ano retrasado, em toda a rede de computadores...

-Ops... Falou Toph com falso arrependimento. –Foi mal por isso...

-Tudo bem. Disse Chao, voltando ao seu tom de voz normal. –Águas passadas não movem moinhos; Mas posso saber o que fazem aqui nos meus domínios durante a minha reflexão musical?

-Err... Nós viemos avisar que sua mulher está aqui. Começou Aang. –Ela está na enfermaria e parece que ela foi... Mordida por um jacaré!

Uma pessoa normal não acreditaria nessa desculpa, mas Chao não era exatamente o que chamamos de pessoa normal...

-Ah não! De novo, não! Exclamou Chao. –Vocês podem cuidar dos meus domínios enquanto eu resolvo esse probleminha?

-Claro! Disseram Aang e Toph juntos.

-Ótimo! Disse Chao dirigindo-se à porta. –Devo uma a vocês! Tchau!

Aang e Toph ficaram observando o hippie sair da sala cantarolando.

-Como alguém pode ser tão burro? Perguntou Toph, intrigada.

Aang deu de ombros e sentou-se em uma cadeira, e ligou um computador. Toph se sentou ao lado dele. Quando o computador ligou, apareceu uma janela pedindo o nome e a senha do usuário.

-E agora, pés-pequenos? Perguntou a garota de óculos escuros.

-É fácil! Disse Aang, colocando "Urso do vento" no lugar do nome do usuário. –Desde que nos conhecemos, ele me pedia para chamá-lo de "urso do vento"...

-Tá, mas e a senha? Perguntou Toph.

Aang pensou por um tempo, olhando para os pôsteres nas paredes com os dizeres: Paz e amor. E ainda grafitado na parede, havia a frase: "Ame mais, porque o amor é uma corrente. Você é o elo que unirá toda essa gente!". Sorrindo, Aang digitou a senha: "PAZ E AMOR".

-Você conseguiu! Disse Toph, dando um forte soco no braço do amigo.

-Foi moleza! Disse Aang.

-E agora, gênio? Perguntou Toph.

-Bom, é só acessar os "meus documentos", e então eu vou mudar o nosso horário para não termos mais educação física! Disse Aang.

-Espera aí! Disse Toph depois de um tempo. –Esse seu plano é só pra não termos mais educação física?

-É! Disse Aang orgulhoso. –Não é genial?

-Não é nem pra colocar um vírus na rede?

-Nem pensar! Já fizemos isso.

-Nem para acionar o alarme de incêndio pelo computador?

-Não

-Nem para copiar um DVD?

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Aang, esse plano é um fiasco! Disse Toph nervosa.

-Bem... É que eu me senti mal pela ultima vez que mexemos na rede de computadores da escola, e eu não iria agüentar nem mais um dia com o professor Zhao gritando comigo na aula de educação física. Disse Aang, cabisbaixo.

-Qual é, pés-pequenos? Disse Toph. –Você me disse que era um GRANDE trote!

-Mas é...

-É uma porcaria, isso sim!

Aang ficou calado por uns minutos. –Tá bom, Toph... Disse Aang suspirando. –Acho que gostei da sua idéia do alarme de incêndio...

-É assim que se fala! Disse Toph, dando outro soco no braço do amigo.

Mas Aang não teve tempo de fazer mais nada. Ouviram-se três batidas na porta. E um vulto alto era visto através do vidro da porta...

Era Long Fang, o zelador.

-Chao, você está aí? Ouviu-se a voz áspera do zelador através da porta. –Eu estava limpando o pátio, até que ouvi uma conversa curiosa... Ouvi que dois alunos pretendem fazer alguma coisa em sua sala... Chao, você está ai?

Aang e Toph olharam um para o outro, desesperados. Aang desligou o computador de qualquer jeito e sussurrou para Toph:

-E agora, o que vamos fazer?

-Ali! Disse Toph apontando para uma porta nos fundos da sala, com uma placa escrita: **Depósito de peças.**

Os dois correram até a porta. Toph girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

-Trancada! Sussurrou Toph, irritada.

-Deixa comigo! Sussurrou Aang, dando socos de leve em vários pontos específicos da porta; depois disso, ela se abriu com um estalo.

Rapidamente, os dois encrenqueiros entraram na pequena sala que estava lotada de peças de computador. Aang fechou a porta cuidadosamente, e em seguida, deu mais uma seqüencia de soquinhos na porta e ela, automaticamente, se fechou.

-É muito bom ter um parceiro com seu talento, sabia? Disse Toph, ofegante.

Aang sorriu e abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou ao ouvir o som da porta da sala de informática se abrindo.

-Chao? Perguntou Long Fang ao entrar na sala.

Os dois amigos ouviam os passos do zelador andando pela sala.

-Que irresponsável... Disse Long Fang. –Chao saiu e deixou a sala destrancada... O diretor não vai gostar nada de saber disso...

Toph viu seu amigo cerrar os dentes, nervoso. Aparentemente, a idéia deixar um amigo em apuros não era nada agradável para ele.

-Relaxa Aang. Sussurrou Toph colocando a mão no ombro dele, a fim de acalmá-lo. –O Long Fang sempre fica resmungando coisas desse tipo... Tenho certeza que o seu amigo hippie vai ficar bem.

-Obrigado, Toph. Sussurrou Aang depois de um tempo.

E então Toph notou o quanto Aang estava próximo. A sala era tinha tanta tralha, que não sobrava quase nenhum espaço para eles. Toph sentiu-se corar ao perceber isso.

Aang não estava ligando ao fato de estarem tão próximos, mas estranhou o silêncio repentino da amiga.

-Long Fang? Ouviu-se a voz de Chao. –O que faz em meus domínios?

-Uma pergunta melhor seria: O que o senhor faz fora de seus "domínios"? Ouviu-se a voz áspera do zelador.

-Ele vai nos entregar. Sussurrou Toph para Aang. –Ele sabe que estivemos aqui, e se ele verificar, ele vai saber que nós mechemos no computador dele!

-Fique quieta, Toph! Sussurrou Aang. –Eles podem nos ouvir...

-Eu... Precisei ir ao banheiro. Disse Chao, após hesitar por uns instantes.

-Sério? Perguntou Long Fang descrente.

-Sério. Afirmou Chao.

Aang e Toph ouviram os passos do zelador se aproximar da porta do depósito.

-Quando cheguei, ouvi um barulho... Comentou Long Fang. –Talvez alguém tenha entrado aqui...

O zelador girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

-Como pode ver, o depósito está trancado, exatamente como eu deixei. Disse Chao.

-Vamos deixar as coisas claras! Vociferou o zelador. –Eu não gosto de você, sempre fui contra a sua contratação e não gosto do seu jeito preguiçoso e relapso! Pode ter certeza, que assim que você cometer algum erro, eu saberei, e você estará na rua antes que possa dizer "opa"!

Aang e Toph escutaram o zelador sair apressado da sala e bater a porta ao sair. Passados longos segundos, os amigos ouviram Chao suspirar.

-Aang, Toph... Os dois ouviram o hippie chamando. –Vocês me decepcionaram...

Chao colocou sua chave na fechadura e abriu a porta lentamente.

-Err... Oi Chao... Disse Aang desconfortado.

-Vocês mentiram pra mim! Disse Chao chateado.

-Foi mal, cara... Começou Toph.

-Não me venha com desculpas! Disse Chao, ainda mais aborrecido. –Vocês abusaram da minha confiança, e podem ter certeza que não deixarei que isso aconteça novamente!

-Mas, Chao... Começou Aang

-Nada de "mas"! Cortou Chao irritado. –O dado místico do destino decidirá o que farei com vocês.

Chao tirou um dado de 10 lados do bolso e o atirou no chão. Após rodar várias vezes, o dado parou no número 7.

-O dado místico do destino falou! Gritou Chao erguendo as mãos para o alto. –Vocês estão banidos dos meus domínios por sete ciclos solares!

-Sete ciclos solares? Perguntou Toph.

-Isso é uma semana. Explicou Chao. –Agora saiam daqui e não voltem até semana que vem!

Aang e Toph rumaram cabisbaixos para a saída. Na porta Aang parou e perguntou para Chao:

-Você vai contar isso para o diretor?

-... Não, Aang. Disse Chao olhando pra baixo. –Em nome de nossa velha amizade, não contarei nada... Mas não espere que eu faça isso novamente, entendeu?

-Sim, senhor... Disse Aang caminhando para a porta. De repente, ele parou e perguntou para o hippie. –Como você sabia que eu e a Toph estávamos no depósito?

-O olho interior vê tudo, meu jovem... Respondeu Chao.

Aang olhou desconfiado para o Hippie.

-Tá bom! Disse Chao com uma risada. –Á caminho da enfermaria, passei pela sala da segurança e vi pelas câmeras de segurança vocês entrando no deposito e Long Fang entrando na sala...

-Ah, bom! Disse Aang sorrindo. –Até mais Chao!

Aang corria junto com Toph pelos corredores, que agora estavam vazios. Todos os alunos estavam em suas salas de aula.

-Podia ter sido pior, pés-pequenos! Disse Toph tentando animar o seu colega, que estava cabisbaixo.

-O Chao nunca mais vai confiar em mim, e fomos banidos da sala de informática por uma semana! Retrucou Aang. –Não tem como ser pior!

-Tem sim... você poderia ter educação física agora.

-Eu TENHO educação física agora!

-Então é melhor correr... Você sabe como o Zhao gosta de pegar no pé de quem chega atrasado na aula dele...

-Droga... Tchau, Toph! Disse Aang correndo na direção do ginásio.

-Se cuida, viu, pés pequenos? Gritou Toph à distância

Então Aang correu até o ginásio com o amargo pensamento: _E pensar que eu tive a chance de me livrar da educação física de uma vez por todas..._

* * *

Me desculpem pela demora pra colocar esse capítulo... é q eu tava meio sem inspiração... MAS não se preocupem! Não demorarei tanto novamente...

Esse capitulo, infelizmente, não tem enquete... mas não deixem de deixar reviews! Please

.


	5. Cap 4: A História da Vida do Zuko

Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Mas esse é um capítulo especial... Esse capítulo vai ser uma SONGFIC!!

Vocês devem ter percebido que os capítulos anteriores giravam em torno da Katara e um pedaço com o Aang e a Toph, mas esse capítulo terá como protagonista o Zuko. Vamos saber um pouco mais sobre ele, no embalo da musica _Story of my Life _da banda Social Distortion.

LEGENDA:

_**Blá, blá, blá**_ Musica

_(blá, blá, blá)_ Legenda

"blá, blá, blá" Pensamento

**(blá, blá, blá)** Comentário do autor (**eu!)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_A história da vida do Zuko_

Os dias estavam passando depressa. Todos os dias, Zuko passava por dificuldades por causa da cadeira de roda. Ele não estava acostumado com ela, e então, andava, digo _rodava_ bem devagar. A cadeira de rodas também não o deixava participar da educação física (a única matéria em que ele era realmente muito bom), e conseqüentemente, do time de Redenção, o único motivo de ir à escola, segundo Zuko...

"Bem, um dos motivos..." Pensava Zuko na aula de História, olhando para a garota morena que se sentava na frente da sala.

-Senhor Zuko! Gritou o professor Rokko com sua voz rouca. –Quer para de sonhar acordado e prestar atenção na minha aula?

-Me desculpe, professor.

De fato, o que Zuko mais têm feito desde que salvou a Katara, foi ficar sonhando acordado. Ele não estava andando mais com seus antigos amigos. O que Katara havia dito a ele alguns dias atrás, realmente o haviam tocado. Ele se deu conta que estava na hora de mudar. Mas infelizmente, as pessoas não mudam tão depressa assim... Parecia que havia duas vozes na cabeça dele, uma falando em mudar, e outra dizendo para continuar o mesmo. Enfim, tudo isso o estava deixando com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Depois da aula, ele ia direto para o seu quarto, sair da cadeira de rodas (com bastante dificuldade e dor), se deitar e ficar pensando.

"Eu preciso me distrair", Pensava Zuko, deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto do seu quarto.

Então uma idéia o ocorreu. Zuko se colocou na cadeira de rodas com dificuldade, e se dirigiu para seu armário, de onde tirou seu velho violão, companheiro de tantas noites pensativas...

Zuko levou o violão para a escola no dia seguinte. Foi uma tarefa difícil (graças à cadeira de rodas), apesar dele morar bem perto da escola. Uma melodia estava gravada em sua cabeça, e ele havia criado uma música na noite passada.

-E aí, maninho? Perguntou Azula se aproximando de Zuko, enquanto este se esforçava para mover a cadeira de rodas e equilibrar o violão ao mesmo tempo. –Você vai levar essa coisa para a escola? Perguntou Azula apontando para o violão.

-Sim. Respondeu Zuko, querendo evitar conversas.

-Não sabia que estavam fazendo reciclagem de lixo hoje na escola... Comentou Azula maldosamente.

-Vai ver se eu tô na esquina, Azula.

Azula só deu de ombros e correu para alcançar suas amigas, Mai e Ty Lee (Mai olhava para Zuko timidamente).

Depois de almoçar no refeitório, Zuko procurou um local afastado para tocar violão. Depois de despistar as suas "fãs" desesperadas para assinar o seu gesso (que estava quase todo coberto de assinaturas) e seus amigos, que o estavam chamando para participar de uma partida de Redenção (sim, eles eram tão burros, que achavam que o Zuko poderia jogar de cadeira de rodas), Zuko finalmente encontrou um lugar sossegado nos jardins da escola, em um banco perto de um arbusto com o formato da cabeça do seu pai (era o arbusto mais feio do jardim).

Zuko olhou para os lados, para ver se tinha conseguido ficar sozinho. Depois de verificar, Zuko começou a tocar. Cada nota que ele tocava vinha do fundo do coração, como se a musica fosse um desabafo da alma dele **(dramático, não é? ¬¬)**. E enquanto cantava, ele se lembrava de vários momentos de sua vida.

_**High school seems**__** like such a blur,**_

_(O colegial me parece como um borrão)_

_**I didn't have much interest in **__**study or School elections.**_

_(Eu não tenho muito interesse em estudos ou eleições da escola)_

_**And in class I dream**__** all day, about a rock 'n' roll weekend.**_

_(E em classe, eu sonhava o dia inteiro com o fim de semana de Rock 'n' roll)_

_Flashback..._

_Há muitos anos atrás..._

-Papai vai acabar com você. Dizia Azula para Zuko, enquanto eles caminhavam para casa, depois de mais um dia de aula.

-Cala a boca, Azula! Disse Zuko irritado. Naquele dia haviam entregado os boletins, e o do Zuko não estava nada bom.

-Até posso imaginar o papai falando: Eu nunca vi tanta nota baixa junta! Porque você não é como a sua Irma? Ela só tira 10.

-Azula, se você não calar a boca, eu vou...

-Vai o que? Chamar a mamãe?

Zuko se calou ao ouvir falar de sua mãe.

-Você sabe que ela foi embora de casa porque ela te odiava, não sabe? Provocou Azula.

-Mentirosa! Disse Zuko, com lágrimas brotando nos olhos. –Ela foi embora de casa porque o papai tratava muito mal ela!

-Então porque ela nunca voltou para nos visitar, ou não nos disse pra onde foi? Retrucou Azula.

Zuko saiu correndo. E, chorando, ele correu até muito longe, até o "esconderijo" dele (que não era bem um esconderijo, e sim uma praça pública, na qual ele e sua mãe iam sempre). Ele ficou lá por muito tempo... Até depois do anoitecer. E enquanto chorava aos pés da árvore em que tantas vezes se sentara em companhia de sua mãe, ele fez um juramento:

-Eu prometo... Eu... Eu nunca serei como... Como a Azula... Nunca, nunca, nunca...

_Fim do Flashback..._

_**And the girl in the front of the room,**_

_(E a garota na frente da sala _**(adivinhe quem é...**)

_**So close yet so far, you know, she never seemed to notice**_

_(Tão perto, e ainda tão longe; Você sabe, que ela nunca pareceu perceber)_

_**T**__**his silly school-boy crush**_

_(Essa boba paixão de aluno da escola)_

_**Wasn't**__**just**__**pretend**__**.**_

_(e não era nenhum fingimento)_

_Flashback..._

_No dia anterior..._

A aula de História, com o lento professor Rokko, não é a melhor coisa da escola. Enquanto o professor falava, metade da turma ficava completamente sonolenta ("só os nerds na frente da sala que prestam atenção nessa aula!" Pensava Zuko, até pouco tempo atrás...). No entanto, por mais incrível que pareça, Zuko se pegou fazendo anotações sobre a matéria que estava sendo passada. "Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?" Pensava Zuko.

-Quem me pode dizer quando aconteceu a Primeira Cruzada? Perguntou o Professor para a turma.

Todos os "nerds" da frente da sala levantaram as mãos, mas Zuko falou em alto e bom som:

-A primeira cruzada foi proclamada em 1096, pelo papa Urbano II, com o objetivo de ajudar os cristãos ortodoxos do oriente e libertar Jerusalém e a terra santa do domínio muçulmano.

Antes que ele se desse conta do que havia dito, Zuko viu-se sendo observado com olhares de surpresa e incredulidade por todos da sala, até mesmo pelo professor.

-Senhor Zuko? Disse o professor surpreso. –Incrível! O senhor prestando atenção na aula? Bom, que sabe assim você não repita o ano novamente...

Zuko passou o resto da aula de cabeça baixa, ciente que seus amigos o estavam observando, muito confusos pelo o que aconteceu.

_Fim do Flashback_

_**Life **__**is going so fast, and only what I do is what you think is right.**_

_(a vida está passando tão depressa, e tudo o que eu faço é o que você acha que é certo)_

_**Close your eyes and then it's past;**_

_(Feche seus olhos e então isso passou) _

_**It's the Story of my life.**_

_(Essa é a história da minha vida)_

_**Na, Na, Na; Story of my life;**_

_**Story of my life**_

_Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, em um banco de pedra, dois alunos estavam estudando... Ou pelo menos, um estava tentando fazer com que o outro aprendesse alguma coisa..._

-Não, Toph! A capital do Rio de Janeiro não é o Pão de açúcar! Disse Téo, o aluno de cadeira de rodas, que estudava na mesma sala que a Toph.

-E como é que eu ia saber? Perguntou a menina de óculos escuros. –Você disse que ia me ajudar a estudar, mas ficar me fazendo essas perguntas difíceis não está ajudando!

Téo bate na própria testa; irritado. –Tudo bem, Toph... Eu não sei como você me convenceu a te ajudar...

-Fácil! Você me ajuda nos estudos, que eu te protejo da gangue do Jato. Disse Toph simplesmente.

-Pois é... Tem razão. Disse Téo recordando-se da gangue que vivia o importunando e roubando o dinheiro do almoço dele. –Mas porquê você não pede ajuda pro Aang?

Toph se deitou no banco de pedra antes de responder. –O baixinho anda meio ocupado esses dias...

-Fazendo o quê? Perguntou Téo, empurrando sua cadeira de rodas para perto da cabeça dela.

-Tentando fazer com que uma certa garota preste atenção nele. Disse Toph, sorrindo.

Téo riu. –Quando será que ele vai perceber que a Katara não quer nada com ele?

-Provavelmente nunca! Disse Toph, rindo também. – Ela não quer acabar com a amizade deles, se disser o que sente, ou melhor, o que não sente por ele...

Fez-se um silêncio entre os dois...

-Eu vi que o Zuko está de cadeira de rodas... Disse Téo depois de um tempo. –Você sabe por quê?

Toph se sentou, e olhou através de seus óculos escuros nos olhos de seu amigo. –Eu sei... Mas se eu te contar, promete guardar segredo?

-Tudo bem. Disse Téo, um surpreso.

-Bem, a Katara me falou ontem que...

_E então Toph conta a Téo o que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás..._

-... Então ela falou para manter isso em segredo, não sei por quê. Terminou Toph. –Mas acho que posso confiar em você...

-Caramba! Disse Téo impressionado. –Eu nunca esperei que o Zuko fosse fazer uma coisa dessas!

-Tá bom! Disse Toph irritada. –Só guarde esse segredo, tá bem?

-Tem Razão. Disse Téo, sorrindo. –Segredo é segredo; Agora vamos voltar aos estudos.

-Ótimo, agora chega de estudar Português; vamos estudar Matemática! Disse Toph, sorrindo também.

-Português? Mas nós estávamos estudando Geografia!

_Vol__tando para o Zuko..._

_**And I went down to my old neighborhood,**_

_(Então eu fui até a minha velha vizinhança)_

_**The faces have all changed, there's no one left to talk to.**_

_(os rostos haviam mudado, não tinha sobrado ninguém para conversar)_

_**And the pool hall I loved as a kid**_

_(e a piscina que eu adorava quando criança)_

_**Is now a Seven Eleven.**_

_(é agora um 7/11 _uma loja de conveniências_)_

_Flashback..._

As férias haviam acabado de começar, mas Zuko estava longe de estar feliz: Ele acabara de ficar sabendo que fora reprovado. Como ele iria contar isso a seu pai e a Azula (não que ele devesse satisfações a ela)? Não sabia. Tudo o que ele sabia era que queria ficar o mais distante o possível de sua casa.

Zuko dispensou a companhia de seus amigos. Ele realmente precisava ficar sozinho. Ele pegou sua moto e saiu rodando pela cidade. Ficou rodando por mais de duas horas, até que acabou encontrando um lugar familiar.

Seu antigo bairro, onde passou muitos anos quando pequeno. Era um bairro tranqüilo e com grandes casas (bem ao gosto do seu pai), mas agora, os casarões pareciam abandonados, e muitos foram substituídos por altos prédios, e o som alto de uma sirene da policia ecoava no ar.

A rua de sua antiga casa estava com um ar decadente; muitas de suas casas estavam desmoronando. Inclusive a antiga casa do Zuko.

"Mas o que aconteceu por aqui?" perguntou Zuko para si mesmo. As janelas de sua antiga casa estavam cobertas por tábuas, muitas das telhas haviam caído, e o jardim, que antes era muito bem cuidado, estava parecendo um terreno baldio.

Zuko tirou do bolso interno de sua jaqueta de couro uma foto de família, tirada há muitos anos, na frente da casa que agora estava em ruínas. Seu olhar se fixou no rosto de sua mãe, de sua querida mãe, que na foto o abraçava amorosamente. Ele não chorou; ele não chorava há muito tempo; mas uma enorme onda de tristeza o invadiu, derrubando o pouco de ânimo que ainda restava nele.

"por que você tinha que ir, mãe? Por quê?"

_Fim do Flashback_

_**I went downtown to look for a job,**_

_(Eu fui para a cidade para procurar um emprego)_

_**I had no training, no experience to speak of.**_

_(Eu não tinha treinamento nem experiências para contar)_

_**I looked at the holes in my jeans**_

_(Eu olhei nos buracos do meu jeans)_

_**And turned and headed back**_

_(E me virei e resolvi voltar)_

_**Life **__**is going so fast, and only what I do is what you think is right.**_

_(a vida está passando tão depressa, e tudo o que eu faço é o que você acha que é certo)_

_**Close your eyes and then **__**It's past;**_

_(Feche seus olhos e então isso passou) _

_**It's the Story of my life.**_

_(Essa é a história da minha vida)_

_**Na, Na, Na; Story of my life;**_

_**Story of my life**_

_Flashback..._

Zuko estava andando pelo centro da cidade. Sim, andando; seu pai confiscou sua moto quando soube da reprovação do filho (apesar de Ozai ser o diretor da escola, ele não podia retirar uma reprovação, mesmo se quisesse).

"O velho é realmente muito chato" Pensava Zuko, enquanto chutava uma lata vazia de refrigerante. Algumas frases do sermão que ele ouviu no dia anterior (as que ele prestara atenção) ficavam o tempo todo em sua cabeça, principalmente "Você nunca vai ser ninguém na vida!" e "Não vou gastar nem mais um centavo com um fracasso como você!".

"bom, segundo a ultima frase do velho, acho que eu devo procurar um emprego." Pensava Zuko. "Isso não vai ser problema. Aposto que qualquer pessoa arranjaria um emprego para o filho do Diretor da AVATAR..."

Bem, arranjar um emprego era fácil, mas se manter nele...

Zuko passou as férias inteiras mudando de um emprego para outro, mais ou menos um emprego por semana, e acabou sendo demitido várias vezes. Ele tentou ser funcionário em uma loja de material esportivo (foi demitido por ficar jogando redenção com os amigos no meio da loja), caixa em uma lanchonete (foi demitido por roubar dinheiro do caixa), balconista de uma loja de conveniências (foi demitido por dormir em serviço e deixar a loja ser assaltada durante sua soneca), entre outros empregos. Somente depois de ser demitido de seu emprego em uma bilheteria de cinema (por agredir fisicamente seu patrão), ele conseguiu se fixar em um emprego de mecânico (até que ele entendia de automóveis...)

Depois de trabalhar por muito tempo, conseguiu convencer o seu pai a lhe devolver a moto (mal sabia ele que no dia seguinte, um certo nerd ia acabar cobrindo a moto dele de esterco...)

_Fim do flashback..._

_**Good times come and good times go,**_

_(E os bons tempos vieram e os bons tempos passaram)_

_**I only wish the good times would last a**_

_**Little longer.**_

_(Eu só queria que os bons tempos durassem um pouco mais)_

_**I think about the good times we had**_

_(Eu penso nos bons tempos que tivemos…)_

_**And why they had to end.**_

_(… E porque eles tinham que acabar) _

_**So I sit at the edge of my bed,**_

_(Então eu me sentei na beira da minha cama)_

_**I strum my guitar and I sing an outlaw**_

_**love song.**_

_(Eu afinei meu violão e cantei uma canção de amor fora-da-lei)_

_**Wonderin' bout what you're doin' now**_

_(pensando no que você está fazendo agora)_

_**And when you're comin' back.**_

_(e em quando você voltaria…)_

Zuko se lembrava de sua infância... De sua mãe... E de Katara...

_Enquanto isso..._

-Então, Toph, o que diz o teorema de Pitágoras?

-... A soma do quadrado das hipotenusas é igual ao quadrado do cateto? Disse Toph depois de pensar um tempo.

- Não! Disse Téo, batendo na sua própria testa. – É o contrário: A soma do quadrado dos catetos é igual ao quadrado da Hipotenusa!

-Droga, eu quase acertei! Reclamou Toph.

-É, mas você tá melhor do que antes. Disse Téo, se lembrando que antes ela achava que Pitágoras era alguma espécie de salgadinho...

Toph se espreguiçou, e em seguida se levantou o banco. –Acho que já chega por hoje, Téo. Obrigada pela ajuda!

-Não foi nada. Disse Téo sorrindo. –Só não se esqueça de cumprir a sua parte do trato!

-Pode deixar Téo! Disse Toph. –Até mais! Vou dar uma volta nos jardins.

"É o que me faltava... Ter que cuidar de outro baixinho..." Pensava Toph, brincando com sigo mesma.

De repente, Toph ouviu uma musica. Sim, uma musica, com um ritmo bom e uma voz familiar cantando. "Quem será que está cantando?" Perguntava-se Toph. "Eu já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar... Mas onde?"

Lentamente, ela se aproximava do centro do jardim, onde ficava um arbusto horrível com o formato da cabeça do diretor...

_**Life **__**is going so fast, and only what I do is what you think is right.**_

_(a vida está passando tão depressa, e tudo o que eu faço é o que você acha que é certo)_

_**Close your eyes and then **__**It's past;**_

_(Feche seus olhos e então isso passou) _

_**It's the Story of my life.**_

_(Essa é a história da minha vida)_

_**Na, Na, Na; Story of my life;**_

_**Story of my life**_

_**Na, Na, Na; Story of my life;**_

_**Story of my life…**_

Zuko tocou o último acorde da musica, e literalmente pulou de susto quando ouviu alguém batendo palmas...

-Olha, só! Disse Toph, ainda batendo palmas. –Quem diria? O filho do diretor, estrela do time de redenção, é na verdade um músico sentimental! Terminou com uma risada.

-Cala a boca, pirralha! Gritou Zuko, corando.

-Calma aí, esquentadinho! Disse Toph, parando de aplaudir. –Eu só estava brincando.

-Eu... Gostaria que você não contasse isso pra ninguém. Disse Zuko depois de um tempo.

-Por quê? Disse Toph, levantando uma sobrancelha. –Tem medo que seus amigos te achem legal?

Zuko não respondeu. Ficou somente olhando para seu pé engessado.

-Você toca muito bem Zuko. Disse Toph. –Não devia sentir vergonha disso.

-... Obrigado... Doph. Agradeceu Zuko, tentando se lembrar do nome dela.

-É Toph, seu burro... Disse a garota de óculos escuros, irritada.

-Foi mal...

Toph ajeitou seus óculos escuros. –Ei... Tenho uma coisa pra mostrar pra você... Venha comigo. Disse Toph, começando a andar

-Tá bom... Disse Zuko, empurrando a cadeira de rodas para acompanhá-la. –Vá mais devagar, é difícil andar com isso.

Os dois andaram por algum tempo, até que ouviram o sinal da escola tocar, anunciando o final do almoço.

-Droga, acabou o almoço. Disse Zuko. –Acho melhor a gente entrar agora...

Toph soltou uma risada. –Qual é cara? Você nunca matou aula na vida?

-Matar aula? Perguntou ele. –Sim, mas...

-Então cala a boca e me segue.

Toph levou Zuko até o galpão da escola, um grande edifício de dois andares, com ar meio decrépito, onde ficavam armazenadas muitas coisas de reserva para a escola.

-O galpão? Perguntou Zuko. –O que você quer me mostrar no galpão?

-Você vai ver. Disse Toph, abrindo a porta do galpão.

Eles entraram no galpão. Estava um pouco empoeirado, e havia um monte de caixotes empilhados um sobre os outros, provavelmente cheios com material escolar. Toph conduziu Zuko através de um labirinto de caixotes, até chegarem à uma porta com a inscrição "Depósito da sala de musica"

-Estoque da sala de musica? Perguntou Zuko. -Nem sabia que isso existia!

-Eu não culpo você. Disse Toph. –Eu só descobri isso no ano passado, em uma detenção em que tive que limpar todo o galpão...

Toph abriu a porta e entrou na sala mal-iluminada por uma luzinha fraca de uma lâmpada no teto. Zuko a seguiu; ele não fazia idéia que havia tantos instrumentos musicais guardados no galpão da escola. Havia de tudo: de tambores à trombetas, de baterias à guitarras...

-Aqui está! Disse Toph, se sentando no banco de uma bateria em bom estado.

-Você sabe tocar? Perguntou Zuko, surpreso.

-Se sei? Disse Toph, pegando as baquetas que estavam em cima da bateria, e em seguida, começou a tocar. Tocava em um ritmo rápido e contagiante. Zuko ficou impressionado com a habilidade da garota.

-Uau! Você é muito boa! Disse Zuko, realmente surpreso.

-Obrigada Disse Toph, terminando sua batida. –Sabe tocar guitarra elétrica?

-Claro. Disse Zuko, se lembrando de sua velha Gibson SG (a qual foi obrigado a vender pelo seu pai, que dizia que "aquele instrumento satânico" machucava seus tímpanos).

-Então pega uma guitarra! Disse Toph apontando para um monte de guitarras em cima de uma mesa.

Zuko foi até lá e examinou as guitarras uma a uma. Havia muitas que estavam com cordas quebradas, e outras nem tinham cordas. Por fim, ele escolheu uma Gibson Les Paul, que parecia em bom estado.

-Se quiser um amplificador, tem um embaixo da mesa, junto com os cabos da guitarra. Disse Toph.

-Obrigado. Disse Zuko, ligando o amplificador na tomada, e depois conectou o amplificador à guitarra.

Zuko tocou um acorde, mas o som saiu diferente do que ele esperava.

-Tente afinar ele um pouco. Disse Toph, também sentindo algo diferente.

Zuko afinou a guitarra e em seguida, tocou outro acorde.

-Assim está melhor! Disse Zuko, sorrindo.

-Legal. Disse Toph. –E então? Sabe tocar "Ain't nothing but a goodtime?" do Poison?

Zuko riu. –Se sei? É uma das minhas favoritas!

* * *

Obrigado por lerem até aqui! Desculpem pela longa demora para postar esse capitulo, mas acontece que a minha inspiração sumiu de repente... Peço mil desculpas por isso.

É, acabou mais um capítulo, o que quer dizer votação!

_Escolha um dos locais da cidade da minha fic abaixo:_

**1-Blackout Bar **(um bar famoso da cidade, muito freqüentado por jovens)

**2-Biblioteca municipal de Wan-shi-tong.**

**3-Orfanato Ventos da mudança.**

_Seu voto pode mudar o rumo da história!_

_Só vou continuar a fic se receber cinco ou mais votos (reviews)_

Até a próxima!


	6. Cap 5: Blackout Bar

Olá leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem.

Avatar não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, teria um final muito melhor, e talvez uma continuação... Mas como não se pode ter tudo na vida...

Esse capítulo é só um pouco songfic... Acho que gostei de fazer songfics...

**Obs.: **eu troquei meu antigo sistema de narração por travessões (Ex: -Blá, Blá, Blá) pelo sistema de aspas (Ex: "Blá, Blá, Blá") Eu acho que fica melhor assim. O q vocês acham? (respondam em uma review. Sim esse é um método descarado de conseguir mais reviews.)

Obs.2 : NA = Nota do autor

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Blackout bar_

Duas semanas se passaram, e Zuko estava se sentindo cada vez melhor. Todo o dia, depois de almoçar no refeitório da escola, ele ia para o galpão com a Toph para tocar várias musicas. Eles se divertiam muito com isso, e como o galpão era distante do Pátio e dos edifícios da escola (o mais próximo era o laboratório de ciências, com seus três andares. Os dois sempre ficavam de olho no laboratório, para ver se não tinha ninguém ouvindo).

_**change, everything you are**_

_(mude tudo que você é)_

_**and everything you were**_

_(e tudo o que você foi)_

_**your number has been called**_

_(seu número foi o chamado)_

_**fights and battles have begun**_

_(brigas,batalhas começaram)_

_**revenge will surely come**_

_(punição certamente virá)_

_**your hard times are ahead**_

_(seus tempos dificeis estão logo à frente)_

_**best, you've got to be the best**_

_(melhor, você tem que ser o melhor)_

_**you've got to change the world**_

_(você precisa mudar o mundo)_

_**and you use this chance to be heard**_

_(e use essa chance para ser ouvido)_

_**your time is now**_

_(sua hora é agora)_

_**don't, let yourself down**_

_(não se sinta desanimado)_

_**don't let yourself go**_

_(não deixe você desistir)_

_**your last chance has arrived**_

_(sua ultima chance chegou)_

"Ei, Zuko, você pulou um acorde" Disse Toph, zangada.

"desculpa!" Disse Zuko, dando o ultimo acorde da musica.

Toph deu sua ultima batida, e ouviu-se um estalo forte: uma das baquetas da Toph acabara de quebrar.

"Arg! Que susto!" Disse Toph, olhando pra baqueta, ou melhor, para o que sobrou dela na sua mão.

"Você tá bem?" Perguntou Zuko, também sobressaltado pelo barulho.

"Eu tô, mas minha baqueta não..." Disse Toph, ajeitando seus óculos escuros. "A madeira devia estar podre..."

-"Procura uma baqueta par ali..." Disse Zuko, apontando para uma caixa. "–Se me lembro bem tem algumas que ainda não apodreceram."

Enquanto Toph procurava a baqueta, Zuko afinava a guitarra. _Minha perna está quase melhorando._ Pensava ele. _Logo já vou poder tirar o gesso e voltar para o time de Redenção... _

"Achei!" Gritou Toph tirando as baquetas de dentro da caixa.

Logo, eles recomeçaram a tocar. Zuko tentava cantar enquanto tocava, mas isso não é uma tarefa fácil, especialmente quando não se tem muita prática. Pouco tempo depois de recomeçarem, ouviram o sino do colégio, anunciando o fim do intervalo.

"Tenho que ir, agora..." Disse Zuko. "Tenho teste de História..."

"Arrr... E eu tenho aula de matemática com seu pai agora..." Disse a garota de óculos escuros.

"Com o meu pai?" Disse Zuko, surpreso. "Desde quando ele dá aula de matemática?"

"Você não ficou sabendo?" Disse Toph, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "O professor Jeung Jeung se aposentou, e seu pai o substituiu."

"Era só o que me faltava!" Falou Zuko, batendo em sua testa. "Agora a mais difícil das matérias vai ser ensinada pelo meu pai! Essa escola não pode ficar pior..."

Toph riu. "Vem, vamos embora, ou vamos nos atrasar..."

_No dia seguinte..._

"Sokka, ACORDA!!!" Gritou Katara no ouvido do seu irmão.

"Ahhh!" Gritou Sokka, assustado, caindo da cama. "Cacetada, Katara você não precisava gritar no meu ouvido!"

"Precisava sim! Eu tô tentando te acordar à cinco minutos!" Gritou Katara. "Anda! Estamos atrasados!"

"Pra quê tanta pressa?" Disse Sokka se levantando. "Não me diga que você tem teste hoje e me acordou para te ajudar a revisar a matéria..." Sokka soltou um grande bocejo.

"Nada disso Sokka..." Disse Katara. "Está muito tarde e a Toph e o Aang já estão esperando a gente lá fora!"

Katara saiu do quarto bagunçado do seu irmão e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou seu pai, tomando uma xícara de café, conversando com Aang e Toph.

"Bom dia, pessoal" Cumprimentou Katara.

"Bom dia!" Responderam todos juntos.

"Esperem mais um pouco, que o Sokka logo vai descer." Disse Katara se sentando à mesa.

Toph estava distraída. Ela estava batendo de leve na mesa, como se fosse uma bateria, e usando os dedos como baquetas.

"Toph? O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Aang.

Toph, se dando conta do que estava fazendo, parou imediatamente e sorriu nervosa. "Nada, nada não..." De fato, Toph estava cada vez mais desligada da conversa, pois estava pensando em uma boa batida para a música que ela e o Zuko estavam fazendo. Os dois tinham se tornados bons amigos, afinal, e seus "ensaios" se tornara uma (e talvez única) boa razão para ir pra escola.

Poucos minutos depois Sokka desceu correndo, pedindo desculpas pela demora.

"Tudo bem, Sokka. Ainda temos bastante tempo!" Disse Aang, estranhando a pressa do amigo.

"O que?" Gritou Sokka, olhando nervoso para sua irmã. "Você disse que estávamos atrasados!"

Katara fez aquela cara de culpada. "Bem... é que eu tenho um teste hoje, e..."

"O que? Por que não pediu ajuda para o Aang ou a Toph?"

"Bem, o Aang já deve saber de toda a matéria e acho que ele não gostaria de ficar estudando ainda mais, e a Toph não iria querer fazer isso mesmo..." Respondeu Katara (Aang, ouvindo isso ficou super animado por perceber que a Katara se importava mesmo com ele... Pelo menos era o que ele achava).

"E o que te faz achar que eu vou querer?" Perguntou Sokka, cada vez mais irritado.

"Ora, porque você é meu irmãozinho querido..." Disse Katara, usando um ligeiro tom irônico.

"Ela tem razão, Sokka." Disse Hakoda, o pai dos dois, rindo. "Porque você acha que eu te dou mesada, filho?"

"Não me diga que é pra ajudar a Katara a estudar!" Disse Sokka, surpreso.

"Claro que não! É pra aturar a sua irmã!" Disse Hakoda, rindo.

Todos riram, exceto Katara. "Há, há,há... Muito engraçado, pai." Disse Katara, de braços cruzados.

Aang, depois de rir bastante, se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, pois afinal de contas ele estava rindo da Katara! Ele tentava evitar fazer coisas desse tipo desde que tentara fazer uma piada sobre o cabelo da Katara (longa história...). Rapidamente mudando de assunto, ele falou: "Hoje é sexta-feira, e eu estive pensando... Por que nós não vamos ao Blackout bar depois da aula? Fiquei sabendo que uma grande banda vai tocar lá hoje!"

"Sério, que banda?" Perguntou Toph, subitamente interessada na conversa.

"Sei lá... acho que se chama _Beck_, ou alguma coisa assim... Só sei que é uma baita banda de Rock!" Disse Aang, coçando a cabeça, animado.

"Parece uma boa. Posso ir, pai?" Perguntou Sokka.

"É claro, só não volte tarde." Respondeu Hakoda.

"Eu vou também!" Disse Toph. "Eu estava louca pra ir nesse lugar já faz um tempo!"

Todos olharam para Katara, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Katara, na verdade, não estava com a mínima vontade de ir a um show barulhento de Rock, mas parece que ela não tinha escolha... Senão o que ela iria fazer o resto do dia? Ela podia ser inteligente, mas não suportava a idéia de ter que estudar em uma sexta-feira depois da aula (Quem é que suporta?). "Tá, tudo bem... Eu vou." Disse Katara depois de um tempo.

"Divirtam-se, crianças... Ei! Esperem um pouco... vocês disseram que esse show é no Blackout bar?" Perguntou Hakoda, depois de quase se engasgar com o café.

"É! Lá é muito legal." Disse Aang. "Eu vou lá todas as quartas, quando tem a noite de poesia..."

"Caramba! Quer dizer que aquele bar ainda está de pé!" Disse Hakoda, surpreso.

"Claro! Você nunca passou por lá?" Perguntou Toph.

"Se passei? Eu praticamente passei minha adolescência inteira naquele bar!" Disse Hakoda, meio nostálgico.

"Sério?" Perguntaram todos surpresos.

"Sim... Eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos lá. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem..." Disse Hakoda, cada vez mais nostálgico.

"Pensei que vocês tivessem se conhecido em um cruzeiro para Londres!" Disse Toph, surpresa.

"Não, Toph... Isso aconteceu num filme. O papai já disse conheceu a mamãe em um bar, mas não disse que era no nosso Blackout bar..." Disse Katara.

"Ah... Bons tempos... Velhos tempos..." Suspirou Hakoda.

"Péra aí! O Blackout bar Ficou fechado por um bom tempo, há quinze anos, mas reabriu cinco anos atrás! Como o senhor não ficou sabendo disso, se você vive patrulhando a cidade? Perguntou Aang, surpreso pela sua constatação.

Por algum motivo, Hakoda ficou bastante tenso. "Bem... Eu... Ahn... Eu... Eu não patrulho mais aquela área da cidade... E... Nossa! Olha só a hora! Estou atrasado!" Hakoda se levantou, deu um beijo rápido na testa de seus filhos e saiu de casa sem dar tempo para alguém perguntar mais alguma coisa.

"Estranho..." Disse Toph, depois de um momento de silêncio na cozinha.

"O Pai tem agido estranho ultimamente..." Comentou Sokka.

"Vai ver ele tem uma nova namorada..." Comentou Toph

"Toph!!!" Gritaram Aang, Sokka e Katara.

"Que foi? Pode ser verdade..." Disse Toph, colocando os pés em cima da mesa (NA: educada, não?)

"O papai nunca faria isso... Ele amava muito a mamãe, duvido que ele esteja saindo com qualquer vaga..." Disse Katara, meio triste, meio irritada.

"Gente, olha só a hora! Estamos atrasados!" Gritou Aang, olhando para o relógio da cozinha.

Os quatro saíram correndo de casa, e quase chegaram atrasados de novo. Passaram pelo portão graças ao Bulmi (de novo). Logo, eles se despediriam, e Aang e Katara foram para sua aula de História, enquanto Sokka e Toph foram para a aula de Educação Física.

_No horário do almoço, no velho galpão do colégio..._

Toph entrou no galpão, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhuma pilha de caixas de papelão. Ela avançou com cuidado através do labirinto de caixas, estava quase chegando na porta do Depósito da sala de música, ouviu uma música tocando. _É... Parece que aquele Mané começou a tocar antes de mim..._ Pensou Toph.

Zuko estava sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, tocando a Gibson Les Paul que ele gostava. Estava tocando uma melodia rápida e bem complexa. Estava tão distraído tocando que nem percebeu a Toph chegando de fininho atrás dele.

"OI, Zuko!" Gritou Toph no ouvido dele.

"AHHHH!" Gritou Zuko, assustado. O susto foi tão grande que ele acabou deixando a guitarra cair em cima de sua perna engessada. Zuko soltou um sonoro palavrão antes de se virar para ver quem tinha lhe dado esse baita susto. "Toph! Qual é? Você precisava mesmo me dar um susto assim?"

"Claro! Uma coisa que você tem que saber sobre mim é que eu não faço nada além do estritamente necessário (Toph foi irônica, caso vocês não tenham notado)"

"Sei..." Disse Zuko se abaixando para pegar a guitarra.

"Que música era aquela que você tava tocando? Eu acho que não conheço essa..." Disse Toph, tomando seu lugar na bateria.

"Ela se chama _Brainstorm_, do _Beck_. Você não deve conhecer, é uma banda desconhecida ainda. Mas é muito boa" Disse Zuko afinando a guitarra.

"Péra aí! Você disse _Beck_?" Perguntou Toph, surpresa.

Zuko concordou com a cabeça.

"Cara, que coincidência! Fiquei sabendo que essa banda vai tocar no Blackout bar hoje!" Disse Toph se levantando, surpresa.

"Sério? Cara, isso é demais! O baixista é um grande amigo meu, faz tempo que não o vejo!" Disse Zuko, animado.

"Que legal! Eu vou com meus amigos no blackout bar depois da aula, quer ir com a gente?" Disse Toph.

Zuko ficou cabisbaixo, de repente. "Acho melhor não..." Disse ele depois de um tempo.

"Ah, qual é?" Exclamou Toph, irritada (e em seguida afeitando os óculos escuros, que estavam na ponta de seu nariz, quase caindo). "Não quer ser visto com os 'perdedores' da escola?" Gritou Toph, irônica.

"Não grite!" Disse Zuko, assustado. "Alguém pode ouvir!"

"RESPONDE!" Gritou Toph mais alto ainda.

"NÃO É NADA DISSO! Gritou Zuko, quase se levantando da cadeira de rodas.

"ENTÃO É O QUE?"

"É QUE EU NÃO QUERO SER REJEITADO, TÁ LEGAL?" Gritou Zuko, cada vez mais nervoso.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

"Não quer ser rejeitado por quem? Por seus amigos idiotas?" Disse Toph, desistindo do duelo de gritos (O Zuko era bom nisso...).

"Não... por seus amigos... Acho que... nunca fiz nada que merecesse a amizade deles..." Disse Zuko, parando também de gritar. "Pelo contrário. Acho que não mereço nada além do ódio deles..."

Para sua surpresa, Toph riu. E riu muito. "Seu idiota! Como você pode pensar isso?" A garota de óculos escuros ria cada vez mais. "Esqueceu que você salvou a vida da Katara algumas semanas atrás?"

Zuko ficou em silêncio. Parecia subitamente interessado em contar quantas assinaturas haviam em sua perna engessada.

"E tem mais! Sempre que você aprontava com a gente eu me divertia muito!" Disse Toph, parando de rir. "Eu sei que você armou muita coisa para nos ferrar, mas nós sempre conseguíamos escapar e fazer você levar a pior! Cara; posso te dizer com certeza, que sem você, nossa vida escolar seria um tédio!" Toph terminou sorrindo. "E se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu já te perdoei há muito tempo... E tenho certeza que os outros vão te perdoar também.

Zuko olhou para ela, sorrindo. "Valeu Toph... Valeu mesmo." Disse ele enfim.

Toph se sentou em uma caixa ao lado de Zuko. "De nada, seu mané!" Disse Toph, dando um soco no braço dele.

"Ai! Pra que isso?"

"Que foi? É assim que eu demonstro afeição!"

_Depois da aula..._

Aang, Katara, Sokka e Toph se encontraram no portão do colégio. Aang estava se lamentando por ter o diretor da escola como professor de matemática (O Ozai sempre pegou no pé dele, esperando pegá-lo infringindo uma regra... desnecessário dizer que ele nunca conseguiu...).

"Cara! Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?" Disse Aang para seus amigos. "Daqui pra frente vamos ter que tomar cuidado, Toph... Agora, apesar de ficar mais fácil pregar uma peça no diretor, também é mais fácil de sermos pegos..."

"Esquenta não, baixinho! Tenho certeza que o meu novo plano vai dar certo! Só precisamos de..." Disse Toph.

"Sokka!" Ouviram alguém gritar de longe.

"Suki!!!" Gritou Sokka animado (super animado... digamos que ele até ficou em sua versão Chibi).

Suki é a editora-chefe do jornal da escola (_Kyoshi _– A notícia em primeiro lugar). Ela e suas amigas da redação do jornal eram bem-conhecidas em toda a escola (E bem bonitas * ¬ *). Suki sempre foi bem próxima do Sokka; eles costumam sair juntos de vez em quando.

Suki correu até onde estava seus amigos. "E ai, pessoal? Tudo bem?" Cumprimentou ela.

"Oi Suki" Disseram os outros.

"Gente, eu convidei a Suki para ir ao blackout bar com a gente, tudo bem?" Disse Sokka.

"Tudo bem, desde que ela pague sua própria bebida..." Disse Toph.

"TOPH!!!" Gritaram os outros (menos a Suki)

"Que foi?"

O blackout bar era do outro lado da cidade. Os cinco amigos tiveram que pegar um ônibus para chegar lá. Quando chegaram já eram cinco horas da tarde. Assim que eles desceram do ônibus no ponto em frente ao bar, eles olharam para a fachada do bar. O Blackout bar não era só um bar; era também uma grande danceteria (NA: é assim que se chama? Eu to meio por fora...) muito grande. Tinha dois andares, e uma grande placa de Neon brilhava com o nome do bar. As paredes estavam cuidadosamente grafitadas. Os donos do bar haviam contratado grafiteiros profissionais, para deixar o bar com um ar bastante atraente para os jovens (muitos anos atrás o bar tinha um ar... Psicodélico... Lá pelos anos 70...).

"E então? Vamos?" Perguntou Toph.

"Vamos!" Disse Aang. "Quero ver se esse tal banda Beck é boa mesmo."

"Mas Aang, o show dele só vai começar daqui a duas horas." Disse Katara.

"O que?!" Exclamou Sokka, surpreso. "Por que viemos pra cá duas horas antes do show?"

"Ora, para entrarmos escondidos no camarim da banda e pegar um autógrafo, claro!" Disse Toph, sorrindo.

"TOPH!!!"

"Bem... Na verdade eu estava pensando comer alguma coisa, conversar um pouco, etc.." Disse Katara.

"Só você mesma, Sugar Queen..." Disse Toph entediada. "Será que você nunca vai fazer algo legal?"

"E será que você nunca fará algo normal, Toph?" Retrucou Katara.

"Vamos, não briguem!" Disse Suki. "Nós podemos nos sentar e comer alguma coisa, e depois podemos procurar a banda para pedir autógrafos!"

Fez-se silêncio, esperando a resposta das duas.

"Ta tudo bem!" Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Então eles entraram no bar. Por dentro o bar era maior do que parecia visto de fora (e isso já era grande coisa!). Do lado oposto da entrada ficava o palco aonde Beck se apresentaria logo. O palco não era muito grande, mas dava pra fazer um bom show (Aang: e uma boa apresentação de poesia!). Havia alguns holofotes aqui e ali no teto, para a iluminação dos shows. Por dentro o bar ainda tinha um pouco do seu passado psicodélico. Algumas paredes ainda estavam pintadas com cores em arco-íris, inclusive a parede atrás do palco. (Dono do bar: pintar qualquer coisa sobre essas paredes é como jogar fora toda a minha coleção de discos de vinil dos Beatles!). Muitos achavam que essas paredes ainda não foram pintadas por causa dos autógrafos das bandas que fizeram sucesso que tocaram ali. Claro, a Jóia da coroa dos autógrafos era o autógrafo que estava na parede logo atrás do balcão, o autógrafo de Kirley McCormack, o guitarrista da banda sensação do momento, os Esquisitões.

No momento não tinha muitas pessoas no bar, mas os amigos sabiam que logo começariam a chegar muitas pessoas para ver o show, então Katara foi com Suki e Toph pegar uma mesa, enquanto Aang e Sokka foram ao balcão comprar os lanches de todos (meninas: Sejam cavalheiros e comprem os nossos lanhes...). Aang e Sokka obedeceram como hipnotizados aos pedidos de Katara e Suki. Toph preferia ir comprar seu próprio lanche, mas já que os rapazes se ofereceram tão vigorosamente para fazer isso...

Logo que escolheram uma mesa Katara e Suki começaram com aquela conversa de garotas (NA: Que nós, caras, nunca vamos entender... XD), enquanto Toph olhava entediada para o corredor que dava nos camarins. Os meninos estavam demorando... Talvez por causa da linda balconista, ou por causa da fila... Mais provavelmente por causa da balconista... Cinco minutos depois a porta da frente do bar se abriu, e entrou um rapaz em uma cadeira de rodas...

"Katara! Olha só quem chegou!" Disse Suki para Katara (que estava de costas para a porta). "O Zuko!"

"Zuko? Aqui?" Surpreendeu-se Katara. "Por quê?"

"Ah é! Eu chamei ele para vir aqui com a gente. Espero que não se importem." Disse Toph acenando para ele.

"Você o que?"

_Muito bem... Chegou a hora!_ Dizia Zuko para si mesmo. Ele acenou timidamente para Toph e conduziu sua cadeira até a mesa em que elas estavam. Na verdade, ele já sentia que a sua perna já estava totalmente recuperada, mas ele ainda tinha que ir ao hospital retirar o gesso.

Ele estava quase chegando. Podia sentir o olhar fuzilante de Suki (ela ainda estava zangada com ele por ele ter destruído a cede do jornal, numa tentativa de incriminar Aang e sua turma... Longa história...). Toph sorria pra ele, mas Katara evitava olhar pra ele (ela não deve ter se acostumado com a idéia de tê-lo como amigo...). Finalmente, depois de ter "rodado" alguns metros, que mais pareceram quilômetros pra ele, ele chegou na mesa.

"E aí? Zuko na área." Disse ele, o mais descontraído o possível, para mostrar que estava tentando fazer amizade.

"Oi" Disse Katara dando um sorrisinho.

"E aí, Zuzu! Resolveu vir é?" Gritou Toph (o movimento e barulho no bar estavam começando a aumentar). "Que bom! Venha! Junte-se a gente!"

"Tá bom... Mas... Primeiro me deixa eu ir lá... E comprar um lanche..." Disse Zuko, ficando um pouco mais nervoso por causa do sorriso da Katara.

Zuko se dirigiu até o balcão, e no caminho cruzou com Sokka e Aang, carregando vários pratos com Hambúrgueres. Zuko arriscou em dar um "Oi" Quando passou por eles. Mas os dois ficaram tão surpresos em vê-lo ali, e ainda mais surpresos por ele ter os cumprimentado, que nem responderam.

"Ei, meninas! Sabem quem nós vimos passar por aqui? O Zuko!" Disse Aang, colocando os hambúrgueres na mesa.

"É, nós sabemos..." Respondeu Katara, para a surpresa de Aang. "A Toph convidou ele pra vir aqui com a gente..."

"O QUÊ?!!!"

Enquanto Toph explicava a situação, Zuko esperava para ser atendido pela balconista (que era muito bonita!). Estava com vontade de rever seu velho amigo, Taira, o baixista do Beck. _Quem sabe eu não leve eles para conhecerem a banda! Aposto que vou ganhar bastantes pontos com a Kata... Digo, com a turma..._ Pensou ele.

Pouco tempo depois ele estava de volta, com um prato de hambúrguer no colo. Quando ele chegou, todos ficaram em silêncio. Zuko podia sentir os olhares fuzilando ele. Katara comia seu hambúrguer e observava Zuko pelo canto dos olhos. Suki e Sokka estavam de mãos dadas, Sokka estava distraído, mas Suki observava Zuko atentamente. Aang parecia decidido a ignorá-lo. Zuko sentia-se completamente excluído. Mas Toph resolveu ajudar.

"Ei Zuko! É verdade que você conhece o baixista da banda que vai tocar hoje?" Perguntou a menina de óculos escuros.

De repente, todos ficaram interessados na conversa.

"É, é verdade sim." Disse Zuko, ansioso para puxar conversa.

"Sério? Que legal!" Disse Katara, sorrindo.

"É... Eu e o Taira somos amigos desde pequenos... Ele é mais velho do que eu, já saiu da escola... Ele nunca quis fazer nenhuma faculdade, mas seus pais queriam que ele fosse advogado e ia enviá-lo para a universidade Dai-lee, mas então ele fugiu de casa depois da formatura... ele se mudou para o outro lado do país... Depois disso nunca mais vi ele, mas soube que ele entrou em uma banda chamada Beck... Claro, continuamos nos falando pela internet por um tempo, mas faz dois anos que nós não nos falamos, mesmo pela internet."

"Maneiro..." Comentou Sokka.

"Ele fugiu de casa para não ser forçado a fazer o que não queria... Gostei dele." Disse Toph.

"Concordo com você." Disse Aang.

Depois disso Zuko achou que finalmente tinha conquistado a simpatia deles. Enquanto eles lanchavam, Zuko narrava algumas das confusões que ele, seu primo Lu Ten e Taira arrumavam nas férias de verão. Depois de todos terem lanchado e conversado, ainda faltava uma hora para o show. Então Zuko resolveu jogar seu trunfo:

"Acho que vou lá no camarim da banda e cumprimentar o Taira... Se quiserem vir comigo..."

Desnecessário dizer que todos se levantaram e seguiram Zuko até os fundos do bar. (Aang: "Não é todo dia que se conhece uma banda profissional!")

Porém quando chegaram no corredor foram barrados por um enorme segurança.

"Qual é? Deixa a gente entrar! Eu sou amigo do Taira!" Disse Zuko.

"Sinto muito! Essas são as regras, e ninguém desrespeita as regras enquanto está no turno do Pedregulho!" Disse o segurança, em cujo crachá estava escrito "Oi, meu nome é Pedregulho".

"Por favor deixa a gente entrar!" Disse Aang.

"Não. Sinto muito baixinho."

Quando os amigos estavam quase desistindo, uma porta se abriu atrás do segurança, e saiu do camarim um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos. Tinha cabelos curtos loiros, quase brancos. "Ei, pedreira, o que está acontecendo aqui fora?" Perguntou ele. Sua voz era lenta e tinha um ar despreocupado. Dava a impressão de ser um cara calmo e sério.

"Nada, senhor" Disse o segurança, um pouco irritado por ele ter trocado o seu nome. "Só uns fãs aqui que insistem em entrar no camarim..."

"Fãs, que..." Disse o rapaz, parando quando viu Zuko.

"E aí, Taira. Tudo Bem?" Disse Zuko, acenando.

"Zuko! Cara; há quanto tempo!" Disse Taira.

Zuko e Taira fizeram um complexo aperto de mão. "Cara, você ainda se lembra do nosso aperto de mão secreto." Disse Taira. "Caraca! O que aconteceu com seu rosto? E por que você está de cadeira de rodas?"

"Longa história..." Disse Zuko suspirando. "Aqui, deixa eu te apresentar aos meus... Meus amigos."

Depois de se apresentarem e cumprimentarem o músico, Taira abriu a porta do camarim para eles. "Venham! Quero apresentar vocês ao pessoal da minha banda." Disse ele.

Então a turma entrou no camarim não muito grande, que ficava reservado para as bandas que iriam se apresentar como banda principal da noite (ou semana, dependendo do contrato.). A sala tinha três sofás e algumas cadeiras, e mais uma mesa de centro. Sentado em uma cadeira lendo uma revista estava um cara alto e com olhos bem puxados, bem oriental mesmo. Em um dos sofás estavam sentados uma garota e um rapaz. A garota era muito bonita, e ensinava a um rapaz de baixa estatura (mas ainda assim mais alto do que ela) a pronunciar algumas palavras em Inglês corretamente. Em outro sofá estava deitado um cara de pele escura com cabelo afro. Ele dormia a sono solto. E no outro sofá estava sentado um cara com cabelos escuros e longos, que chegavam até depois dos ombros. Ele tocava uma guitarra mais estranha do que o seu visual: Seria uma Gibson Les Paul normal, se não fosse buracos de bala no corpo todo da guitarra. A guitarra não produzia um som bom, pois não estava conectada com nenhum amplificador. Mas, de primeira impressão, parecia que essa guitarra não produziria nenhum som mesmo se estivesse conectada. Assim que o grupo entrou, o Rapaz da guitarra falou.

"Ei, Taira. Quem são esses aí?"

"Esse é o Zuko, um antigo amigo meu." Disse Taira apontando para Zuko. "E esses são os Amigos dele: Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph e Suki."

"Cara... Você tem um cabelo grande!" Disse Toph, apontando para o guitarrista.

"TOPH!" Gritaram seus amigos (até mesmo Zuko).

O guitarrista riu. "Relaxem... Gostei de você, baixinha. Meu nome é Ryusuke, mas vocês podem me chamar de Ray." Disse ele se deixando a guitarra de lado e se levantando.

"Olá!" Disse o rapaz de olhos puxados fazendo uma reverência. "Meu nome é Sakurai Yuji, mas podem me chamar de Saku. Sou o baterista da banda."

"Sério? Que legal! Eu também toco bateria!" Disse Toph. Depois disso os dois começaram uma animada conversa sobre o mundo dos bateristas... ou alguma coisa assim...

"Bem, esse pregriçoso aqui é o Chiba... " Disse Ryusuke, chutando com força o sofá em que a rapaz de cabelo afro estava.

"ARRREE!" Gritou Chiba quando caiu do sofá, tão grande o susto que ele levou. Depois de dizer um grande palavrão e de mandar Ryusuke ir para aquele lugar, Chiba se levantou e olhou para os visitantes. "Ei, Ryusuke, quem são esses caras?"

"São uns amigos meus" Disse Taira, apresentando a turma de novo.

"Amigos do Taira, é?" Disse Chiba sonolento. "Prazer em conhece-los"

"Acorda, Chiba! O show é daqui a pouco! Você precisa estar acordado." Disse Ryusuke.

Chiba resmungou alguma coisa sobre ir até o banheiro pra lavar o rosto.

Os visitantes olharam Chiba sair cambaleando do camarim. "Tsc... Perdoem o Chiba. Ele ficou até tarde ontem assistindo Tv no hotel. Nós avisamos pra ele que ele devia descansar um pouco, mas ele não nos ouviu..." Disse Taira

"Bem por último, os dois pombinhos aqui são a minha irmãziha Maho e o escravo, digo namorado dela, Koyuki, que é guitarrista e cantor das musicas lentas..." Disse Ryusuke.

"Cala a boca, Ray..." Disse Maho, encabulada.

"E meu nome é Yukio, e não Koyuki..." Disse o rapaz (muito vermelho, por sinal...).

"Pode ser, mas todo mundo te chama assim" Disse Taira.

Com as apresentações encerradas, todos começaram uma animada conversa. Suki e Maho tinham muito em comum, e logo ficaram conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos (aquela conversa de garotas ¬¬). Toph e Sakurai continuaram conversando, mas Zuko, Katara, Sokka e Aang ficaram conversando com Taira, Ryusuke e Yukio (Chiba ainda não voltou do banheiro), que contaram sobre os shows que eles já fizeram, lugares que tinham ido, etc... Quando Chiba voltou finalmente do banheiro, chegou bem no momento em que Yukio contava como Chiba morria de medo de aviões, e que quase se recusou a subir no avião que a banda pegou para atravessar o país.

"Eu nunca entendi como aquelas coisas que pesam toneladas conseguem voar..." Comentou Chiba, entrando no camarim.

Eles continuaram conversando (NA: por favor, note que o escritor (eu) está completamente sem idéias para mais diálogos, e que também não quer torrar a sua paciência com mais enrolação) até que apareceu um homem na porta e avisou em voz alta:

"Beck, vocês têm mais vinte minutos antes de entrar no palco." O homem saiu rapidamente.

"Mais já? Tudo bem. Já vamos" Respondeu Ryusuke. "Ei galera! O show vai começar daqui a pouco! quem for da banda pegue seus instrumentos e vamos fazer um ensaio rápido antes do show! Quem não for da banda, por favor, pode ir caindo fora!" Gritou Ryusuke para ser ouvido no meio daquela conversa toda (com um tom de brincadeira na última frase). "Maho você também pode sair". Disse Ray pra sua irmã.

"Qual é? Eu faço parte da banda tanto quanto você." Respondeu ela, irritada.

"Mas você nem toca nada..."

"Cala a boca, Ray, vou ficar aqui o tempo que eu quiser" Disse Maho.

"Ray acho que não tem problema a Maho ficar, ela... " Começou Yukio.

"Arrr... Era de se esperar, o cachorrinho apoiando sua dona... Tudo bem, então..." Disse Ray, contrariado.

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph e Suki saíram do camarim e se dirigiram ao bar.

"Cara... Eles são bem legais..." Disse Sokka.

"É... Eles falaram que uma das musicas deles tirou o décimo lugar no Top 10 da revista _This is Music..._ Mas como nunca ouvimos falar deles?" Perguntou Katara.

"Vê se acorda docinho. Essa revista é publicada no outro lado do país, e convenhamos, nosso país é bem grande... Não é atoa que quase ninguem lê essa revista por aqui..." Respondeu Toph.

Quando a turma saiu do corredor viram que o bar já estava quase lotado. As mesas que ficavam perto do palco haviam sido rettiradas para que as pessoas ficassem bem perto da ação, e esse espaço já havia sido quase todo ocupado por várias pessoas, que conversavam ansiosas para que o show começasse logo.

"Legal, como é que eu vou chegar lá com essa cadeira?" Perguntou Zuko

"Acho que tem espaço o bastante lá atrás." Disse Suki.

"Eu não vou lá pra trás de geito nenhum! Lá não dá pra ouvir nada, e ver então, nem se fala eu vou tentar abrir caminho aqui na frente." Disse Toph, abrindo caminho no meio da multidão.

Sokka, Suki e Aang logo seguiram Toph, mas Katara e Zuko ficaram parados. "E eu fico como? Cara não vejo a hora de tirar esse maldito gesso e poder andar de novo."

Katara riu. "Quando é que você vai tirar o gesso?"

"Amanhã." Respondeu Zuko. "Amanhã essa tortura acaba... E vou poder voltar pro meu trabalho."

"Você trabalha? Aonde?"

"Numa oficina lá no centro da cidade..."

"Legal..."

"E você, trabalha?"

"Não... Digo, ainda não, mas eu vou fazer uma entrevista para um emprego de meio expediente numa loja de equipamentos esportivos."

"Que legal... Você... Pratica que esporte?" Perguntou Zuko.

"Eu... Sei surfar... Fiquei em quinto lugar no último campeonato da cidade."

"Sério? Que legal..."

"É... é bem legal..."

Silêncio (entre os dois, pelo menos, pois o resto do bar estava uma balbúrdia (NA: Não me perguntem o que é isso...) só).

A multidão começava a se agitar, impaciente, esperando que o show começasse logo. Zuko e Katara estavam parados um ao lado do outro, na entrada do corredor do camarim. Nenhum dos dois tinha idéia do que dizer, mas era óbvio que eles queriam dizer alguma coisa um para o outro....

Seus olhares se encontraram...

Trocaram sorrisos...

"Sabe do que me lembrei? do primeiro dia de aula." Disse Zuko, desviando seu olhar.

"É mesmo... Daquela multidão toda... e eu empurrando sua cadeira de rodas através dela..." Disse Katara rindo. Os dois falavam como se isso tivesse acontecido a anos, mas na verdade foi só algumas semanas atrás... Foi a última vez que eles se falaram... Talvez seja por isso que parecia ser tanto tempo atrás.

"Então... Você poderia me ajudar de novo?" Perguntou Zuko, sorrindo pra Katara novamente.

Katara riu. "Claro! Mas você fica me devendo uma, falou?"

Zuko sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Katara foi para trás da cadeira de rodas e começou a empurrá-lo através da multidão.

"Sai da frente! Tô passando! Ei cara, olha aonde você pisa! Sai da frente, não vê que eu tô levando um cara ferido? Saida frente, pirralho!" Gritava Katara, abrindo caminho entre a multidão.

Zuko aguentava como podia os chutes que levava (e os xingamentos também). Estavam quase chegando na fileira da frente, quando de repente, Zuko sentiu que Katara parara de empurrar. "Katara?" Zuko olhou para trás, e viu que tinha se separado dela. "Mas que droga! Katara!" Zuko gritou o nome dela, mas o grito foi abafado pela multidão. Zuko não conseguia mover a cadeira de rodas, estava completamente cercado por várias pessoas falantes e agitadas.

Katara havia deixado Zuko "escapulir" enquanto empurrava um cara grandão do meio do caminho. Quando se virou para pegá-lo, ele havia sumido... ou ela havia se perdido, tanto faz. Ela ficou procurando ele por um tempão, empurrando um monte de pessoas, sem saber se estava indo na direção certa ou não. "Zuko, cadê você?" Gritava ela. O seu grito fez tanto efeito quanto o grito do Zuko (ou seja, nenhum).

Katara etava indo na direção oposta do palco, quando de repente tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu. Mas não caiu no chão. Na verdade, caiu em cima de alguém. Ou mais precisamente, no colo de alguém.

"Ka... Katara..." Gaguejou Zuko, bastante corado, sem saber o que fazer.

Katara estava sentada de lado no colo de Zuko, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. "Zuko... Achei você... aonde você estava?" Perguntou ela (corada, também).

"Bem aqui, esperando você..." Respondeu Zuko, criando coragem para envolvê-la em um abraço tímido.

_O cheiro dela é tão bom..._ Pensava ele. Dizem que você reconhece seu verdadeiro amor pelo cheiro. Ele simplesmente adorou aquele cheiro. Ele tentava dizer a si mesmo de que seria esse cheiro, mas não havia explicação. Era simplesmente o cheiro mais _maravilhoso_ que ele já sentira. E sentir o corpo dela assim tão perto do dele era simplesmente... _Fenomenal_.

Já Katara, se sentia... segura nos braços dele. Como se... Ela não tivesse nenhum problema ou preocupação. Como se... O mundo não não importasse mais, desde que ela ficasse lá, sentindo o calor dele.

Eles estavam tão próximos... O olhar de um não largava o do outro... Seus rostos estavam quase se tocando... Eles fecharam os olhos... seus lábios roçaram uns nos outros...

"E AÍ GALERA! PRONTOS PARA O GRANDE SHOW?" Gritou inesperadamente alguém nos microfones.

Katara e Zuko olharam assustados para o palco. O Show estava prestes a começar...

"Acho melhor... A gente ir para a fila da frente..." disse Zuko lentamente.

"É, tem razão... " Disse Katara, levantando lentamente do colo dele.

Logo, enquanto o locutor apresentava os membros da banda um por um, Katara empurrava Zuko (um tanto lentamente) em direção ao palco, e depois de muitos empurrões, os dois finalmente chegaram na fila da frente, onde encontraram seus amigos.

"Katara, Zuko! Pensei que tinham se perdido lá atráz..." Disse Toph.

"Bem, nós..." Começou Katara, mas foi interrompida.

"Boa noite, galera!" Disse Ryusuke nos microfones. "Nossa primeira musica é uma das nossas mais famosas. Saiu no Top 10 da renomada revista da costa leste _This is Music_... ela se chama _Brainstorm!_

Ryusuke deu lugar a Chiba nos microfones, e eles começaram.

*****

O Show foi incrível. Cada música era melhor que a outra. Chiba tinha uma incrível voz, fôlego e presença de palco, capaz de cantar incrivelmente rápido e ainda dar uns saltos mortais no final das musicas. Sakurai Tinha um rítimo impressionante. Não errava uma batida. O baixo de Taira era fenomenal. Não era como o baixo de outras bandas, que quase não dava pra notar. Era um baixo marcante, com bastante rítimo e estilo. Mas o mais impressionante era Ryusuke. A guitarra dele, toda baleada e parecendo quebrada, emitia um som sensacional. Os solos de guitarra eram simplesmente _Irados_. E Yukio, além de ser um exelente guitarrista, surpreendeu a todos com o vocal da música final _Slip Out_. A voz dele era limpa e não desafinava, sem falar da música, que foi ótima. Ao todo, foram mais de duas horas de show. E ainda deixou gostinho de _quero mais._

Depois de conversarem por mais um tempo, os amigos se despediram da banda e saíram do bar. Já eram 21:30, de acordo com o relógio de Katara. Zuko ligou para o pai dele, e logo um mordomo dirigindo uma _lamborghini_ preta estacionou do outro lado da calçada e buzinou.

"Tchau, gente." Disse Zuko, discretamente olhando pra Katara. "Até segunda."

"Tchau, Zuzu." Disse Toph.

"Falou, cara." Disse Sokka (que estava babando só de ver o carrão estacionado em frente).

Suki e Aang acenaram para ele, e quando ele estava se virando para ir para o carro, Katara disse, em um tom de voz bastante diferente do normal. "Tchau, Zuko... Até mais."

Zuko ficou com essas palavras na cabeça pelo resto da noite.

Katara ficou observando Zuko deixar sua cadeira de rodas no porta-mala e ir mancando para o banco da frente. Antes de embarcar, seus olhos se encontrarm com os de Zuko mais uma vez... E eles sorriram.

"Katara? Você está bem?" Perguntou Aang, preocupado.

"Estou, Aang... Estou muito bem." Respondeu Katara calmamente, sorrindo.

* * *

É isso aí! Mais um capítulo! Esperam que tenham gostado. Agradeço todas as reviews que recebi (sério, muito obrigado.), pois um escritor não é ninguém sem os leitores. Bem, a pedidos, introduzi uma boa dose de Zutara nessa fic, mas acreditem, o próximo capítulo vai ser a _caverna zutara_ de high school avatar.

Ah! A musica do começo é um trecho da musica Butterfly and Hurricanes, da banda britânica _Muse._ Uma exelente banda, pode crer.

Duvido que muitas pessoas tenham notado, mas esse capítulo foi um _Crossover_... A turma da banda Beck é de um anime pouco conhecido chamado _Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad_, que conta a trajetória de uma banda. É um anime muito bom, e eu recomendo muito. o que vocês acharam do crossover? deixem isso na review! (sim, esse é outro método banal de conseguir mais reviews)

VOTA BRASIL!

Ressucite os personagens! Qual desses finados personagens de Avatar devem fazer uma aparição especial no próximo episódio?

1 - Jato (sim, ele morreu)

2- Zhao (ele também morreu, caso não saibam)

3- Vovô Azulon

4- Lu Ten (o primo do zuzu)

Muito obrigado por lerem! até a próxima! E lembrem-se: deixar uma review é o geito mais fácil de deixar um escritor feliz!


	7. Cap 6: Lua cheia, musica da noite

Olá leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Desculpem-me pela longa demora. Um vírus entrou no meu computador e acabou deletando o windows... E logo depois fiquei sem internet... Mas consegui consertar tudo. Divirtam-se e lembrem-se: R&R

Disclaimer: O Zuko já ficou com a Katara? O Aang finalmente se mancou e vai deixar ela em paz? Os Lêmures-morcegos já dominaram o mundo? Não? Pois é... Avatar: The last airbender **ainda **não me pertence

* * *

O relógio marcava meia-noite. A enorme mansão estava silenciosa, exceto pelo latido ocasional os cachorros de guarda. Dentro da mansão, todos dormiam... Quer dizer, quase todos.

Zuko ainda estava acordado, com papel e lápis à mão, com apenas o brilho fraco de um abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ele tinha voltado pra casa somente algumas horas atrás, pois passou horas no Blackout bar, conversando com seus... Amigos?

_Será que finalmente eu consegui? Será que finalmente... Eu consegui mudar?_ Perguntava pra si mesmo, como se não acreditasse.

Mas o verdadeiro motivo, a verdadeira razão pra ele estar acordado até tarde é o que aconteceu pouco antes do show começar. A sensação de ter Katara em seus braços era... Incrível. O cheiro dela estava até agora dançando em sua mente, fazendo com que ele não parasse de pensar no que aconteceu... Ou quase aconteceu.

Zuko levou sua mão até o seu lábio superior (pela milésima vez nesta noite), onde os lábios de Katara encostaram levemente por alguns instantes... Que mais parecia uma eternidade. Zuko se lembrava de seu tio ter-lhe dito uma vez que quando você encontra o seu verdadeiro amor o tempo para... E que depois o tempo anda mais rápido para compensar (NA: Quem assistiu "peixe grande e histórias maravilhosas" vai se lembrar dessa frase...)... O que parecia ser verdade, pois ele não se lembrava de quase nenhum detalhe sobre o que aconteceu depois do "encontro", exceto da despedida de Katara (e seus amigos... Mas o que importa? Na cabeça, dele ele só via a ela)

Zuko olhou para o papel que segurava nas mãos. Era uma folha arrancada de um caderno em branco, mas que ele pretendia enchê-la em breve. Sempre que perdia o sono, ele escrevia uma musica. Não que ele fosse um compositor excepcional, mas isso o ajudava a recuperar o sono, além de ser divertido. Mas dessa vez, Zuko não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos nem para escrever uma redação de primeira série. Parece que todos os seus pensamentos estavam mais embaraçados e confusos do que o cabelo de sua irmã de manhã.

Ele estava quase desistindo, quando resolver focar-se na única coisa nítida em sua cabeça.

"Katara..." Sussurrou ele.

Quinze minutos depois, a música já estava pronta.

Katara acordou com o barulho de um trovão. A chuva caia pesada do lado de fora da sua casa. Ela quase não dormiu a noite toda. Motivo? Não conseguia parar de pensar... Pensar no que aconteceu nessa noite... Ou melhor, na noite passada. No que ela sentiu, quando estava nos braços dele... Era simplesmente... Confuso... Ela tinha certeza que o odiava, que ele nunca ia mudar e que daqui a pouco ele estaria importunando ela e seus amigos... Mas desde algumas semanas atrás, ela já não tem tanta certeza assim... Pra falar a verdade, ela estava começando a achar o contrário. Será que ela estava começando a...

"Não mesmo" Sussurrou Katara para si mesma.

_Você pode dizer isso, mas não dá pra negar que o que você sentiu ontem foi no mínimo especial._ Disse uma voz na cabeça dela.

"Que ótimo... Já estou falando comigo mesma..." Resmungou Katara.

_Não tente mudar de assunto! Será que você não percebeu que o seu julgamento sobre ele estava errado._ Disse sua "consciência".

"Meu julgamento não estava errado... Foi ele que mudou"

_Então porque não consegue dormir?_

"Porque não paro de pensar... Nele..."

O despertador marcava duas e meia da madrugada, e Katara estava acordada encarando o teto do seu quarto, onde estava colado um grande cartaz da famosa banda sensação do momento: _Os esquisitões_.

_Maldito sono... Maldita chuva! _Praguejava Katara em pensamento. _São duas e meia da madrugada... E hoje é Sábado! O dia já começou mal..._

Vendo que finalmente sua "voz interior" havia se calado, ela se virou na cama e finalmente pegou no sono.

_Algumas horas depois, em uma Mansão não muito longe dali..._

"Zuko!" Ouviu-se Ozai falando grosseiramente para seu filho. "Aumente o volume da TV! Quero ouvir o noticiário!"

Zuko estava em sua cadeira de rodas, comendo cereal na mesa da sala de jantar (que ficava ao lado da sala de estar), Seu pai estava sentado na frente dele, tomando café, enquanto Azula pintava as unhas no sofá da sala de estar, em frente à TV.

"Pede pra Azula aumentar o volume! Ela tá mais perto da TV." Disse Zuko, irritado.

"Eu não posso, Zuzu." Respondeu Azula lá da sala. "Eu estou pintando as unhas, e elas vão ficar horríveis se eu segurar o controle remoto" Disse Azula, arrogante.

Zuko, querendo evitar discussões (ele realmente estava mudando...) conduziu sua cadeira até o sofá, onde o controle remoto estava (à alguns centímetros da sua irmã). Ele aumentou o volume, e sem receber um "obrigado" do seu pai, ele voltou para a mesa e seu cereal.

"_... E a situação no exterior acaba de piorar. Ontem à noite, quando os embaixadores dos países vizinhos, Cellen e Meldia se reuniram para uma conferência sobre os recentes conflitos fronteiriços, uma bomba foi lançada sobre o edifício em que os embaixadores estavam se reunindo. O governo de Cellen e Meldia ficaram extremamente abalados, e seus presidentes iniciaram uma violenta discussão. Podemos dizer que estamos em clima de guerra, e talvez a guerra realmente possa começar, algo que estava sendo esperado pelo mundo todo, por causa da antiga rivalidade entre os países. Falaremos aqui agora com o Ministro da defesa de Factoria (nosso país), Piandao."_ Falou a repórter, passando o microfone para um senhor com ar sábio e imponente.

"_Senhor Piandao, já descobriram qual organização terrorista é responsável por esse grave atentado?" _Perguntou a repórter.

"_Nenhuma organização terrorista se responsabilizou pelo atentado, entretanto, nossas suspeitas caíram no antigo grupo terrorista que se autodenomina __**Fênix**__. Nossas fontes indicam que foi esse mesmo grupo terrorista que lançou a bomba atômica que destruiu o pequeno país de Gaiares, catorze anos atrás. Porém, não temos provas, e acredito que a guerra entre Cellen e Meldia seja inevitável." _Disse o ministro, preocupado.

"_Não podemos nos esquecer de que nosso país tem um antigo acordo político-militar com Meldia." _Disse a repórter. _"O senhor pode dizer se Factoria vai ir a socorro de Meldia, em caso de guerra?"_

"_Certamente. Embora achemos que existem outras maneiras para resolver a disputa entre Cellen e Meldia, se a guerra acontecer mesmo, Factoria irá ajudar Meldia."_ Respondeu Piandao.

"_O senhor está ciente de que muitas vidas poderão ser perdidas nessa guerra?" _Perguntou a repórter (cada vez mais irritante...)

"_Sim, estou ciente. Por isso vamos tentar de tudo para acabar com a guerra pacificamente, através de acordos e diplomacia. Mas, claro, se a guerra for inevitável, é necessário que todo o exército esteja à postos. Os recrutamentos começarão em assim que for declarado guerra, e..."_

"Ouviu isso, pai?" Perguntou Zuko. "A guerra... Está quase chegando."

"É claro que eu ouvi." Respondeu Ozai. "Isso já era esperado, depois de tantos anos de conflitos fronteiriços, era esperado que a guerra começasse mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas não é motivo pra se preocupar, nossa família tem grande renome no exterior, e é muito improvável que a guerra chegue a esse lado do país."

Zuko ficou em silêncio. Um tempo ele e seu pai até se entendiam. Agora, se ele falasse com seu pai três palavras em um dia só, já era demais. "_Sinto falta dos velhos tempos... Dos tempos em que nossa família era feliz..."_ Pensava Zuko.

"Pai. Hoje eu vou tirar o meu gesso. Você pode me dar uma carona?" Perguntou Zuko, empurrando sua cadeira de rodas até a pia onde deixou a sua tigela de cereal.

Antes de responder Ozai deu um longo gole em seu café. "Não posso, filho. Tenho uma reunião com os professores hoje, e preciso do carro."

"Zuzu, o hospital não fica perto daqui? Você pode ir até lá andando, ou melhor, rodando." Disse Azula lá do sofá.

"Ta maluca? O hospital fica a quilômetros daqui!" Explodiu Zuko.

"Não fale assim com sua irmã, Zuko." Gritou Ozai, se levantando da cadeira. "Podemos chamar um Táxi para t levar até o hospital, mas não fique achando que vou te dar dinheiro para pagar a corrida do táxi."

Zuko tentou controlar a sua raiva "incontrolável", mas como sempre, não conseguiu. Estava prestes a ter um grande ataque de raiva, quando seu Tio entrou pela porta da sala de estar.

"Olá, tudo bem por aqui?" Cumprimentou Iroh. "Hoje eu me lembrei que o Zuko ia tirar o gesso, então vim aqui oferecer uma carona."

"Chegou bem na hora Tio!" Disse Zuko. "Eu já ia chamar um táxi..."

"Olá, Iroh..." Disse Ozai, e não falou mais com seu irmão.

"Vamos logo, Tio!" Disse Zuko conduzindo sua cadeira até o seu tio. "Mal vejo a hora de tirar esse gesso e voltar para o time de Redenção!"

"Calma, Zuko! Antes me deixe preparar uma xícara de chá."

"Você nunca se cansa de tomar chá, Tio?" Perguntou Zuko, irritado.

"Cansar-me de tomar chá? Por que eu faria isso? Seria como se cansar de respirar!"

_Pouco depois no hospital..._

"Pronto! Está livre, senhor Zuko" Disse o médico depois de retirar o gesso da perna dele.

"Finalmente! Nunca mais eu vou querer sentar naquela maldita cadeira!" Disse Zuko, tendo a emoção de ficar em pé pela primeira vez em semanas.

"Você teve sorte, senhor Zuko. Foi apenas uma pequena fratura, mas poderia ter sido bem pior. Tem alguém lá em cima que gosta de você, hem?" Disse o médico, sorridente.

"Pode ser, doutor, mas acho que os reflexos aguçados de um excelente jogador de redenção ajudaram um pouco também" Disse Iroh, sorrindo para seu sobrinho, como se dissesse "Você fez a coisa certa".

"Por falar em redenção, quando é que vou poder voltar a jogar?" Perguntou Zuko

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do médico. "Quanto a isso, senhor Zuko, acho que o senhor vai ter que ficar longe dos campos de redenção por uns tempos..."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Zuko, irritado.

"A fratura pode ter sido pequena, senhor, mas o que realmente nos preocupou foi o dano causado em um tendão. Como já disse antes, poderia ser pior, ele poderia ter se partido, mas por sorte isso não aconteceu. Mas ele foi danificado, e está em um estado muito delicado. Qualquer grande esforço pode causar sua ruptura, e até ele se recuperar totalmente deve levar... Quatro meses"

"Quatro meses? Mas a temporada de redenção vai começar na semana que vem!" Gritou Zuko.

"Calma, Zuko. Devemos pensar no que é melhor pra você." Disse Iroh.

"Não! Devemos pensar no que é melhor para o time!" Gritou Zuko.

"Você prefere jogar daqui a quatro meses ou se arriscar a ter um grande dano e ter que se submeter a um longo tratamento, o que o manterá longe do time até a temporada do ano que vem?"

Zuko se calou, e em seguida murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Em seguida o médico mostrou os resultados do exame de raios-x e deu uma grande explicação sobre a musculatura da perna, coisa que Zuko ignorou completamente, mas seu tio ouviu atentamente.

Quando eles saíram do hospital, já era mais de meio-dia. Quando a barriga do Zuko deu um grande ronco, seu tio riu bastante.

"Com fome, já? Venha, eu te dou carona até sua casa" Disse Iroh tirando a chave do carro do bolso.

"Não, obrigado, tio. Eu nunca almoço em casa. Pelo menos, quando consigo evitar." Respondeu Zuko.

"Sério? Bem então você pode vir para a minha casa." Disse Iroh.

"Obrigado, tio, mas eu prefiro ir ao Blackout bar e comer alguma coisa lá." Disse Zuko.

"No Blackout bar? Mas ele fica tão longe..."

"Eu sei, mas tem uns amigos que eu queria ver lá."

"Tudo bem, então. Eu te dou carona até lá." Disse Iroh, abrindo a porta do carro.

_Alguns minutos depois_

Zuko agradeceu e saiu do carro, se despedindo de seu tio. Ele atravessou a rua (com cuidado para não ser atropelado por nenhum carro...) e entrou no bar. Ele estava muito mais vazio do que ontem à noite. Na verdade, havia no máximo umas dez pessoas, o que fazia aquele grande bar parecer estranhamente vazio. Zuko mal tinha entrado quando ouviu alguém gritando.

"ZUZU!!! TUDO BEM, CARA?" Gritou alguém em uma mesa perto do palco.

Zuko se virou em direção ao grito e surpreendeu-se ao ver Toph e Sokka sentados em uma mesa, acenando pra ele.

"Oi" Disse Zuko, se sentando junto com seus... Amigos.

"Você já saiu da cadeira de rodas... Legal." Comentou Sokka.

"É mesmo. Vamos torcer para que da próxima vez que alguém estiver prestes a ser esmagado por um carro, o Zuko possa aparecer e salvar o dia de novo!" Disse Toph, rindo.

"Pode deixar" Disse Zuko, rindo também.

"A temporada de redenção começa semana que vem; você vai poder jogar?" Perguntou Sokka. "Espero que esse ano o time de redenção vença o campeonato regional."

"Na verdade... Eu só vou poder jogar daqui a quatro meses... Por recomendações médicas" Respondeu Zuko, tristemente.

"Que pena Zuzu..." Disse Toph, dando uma grande mordida no seu cheeseburger.

"Bem, eu vou pegar um hambúrguer... Eu estou morrendo de fome." Disse Zuko se levantando.

Alguns minutos depois ele estava de volta com um hambúrguer tamanho família e um copo de Coca-cola.

"E o que vocês fazem aqui, enquanto poderiam estar almoçando em suas casas?" Perguntou Zuko, se sentando.

"Meus pais saíram. Na verdade, eles vão estar fora pelo resto do mês, mas já estou acostumada" Disse Toph. "Então, como não tinha mais ninguém em casa, além dos empregados, vim almoçar aqui e ver se encontrava algum amigo. Vejo que consegui."

"E meu pai está trabalhando... E minha irmã saiu com o Aang para estudar. Telefonei para a Suki para ver se ela podia vir também, mas ela tava ocupada com uma nova matéria do jornal da escola." Disse Sokka. "Vocês sabiam que o galpão da escola está cheio de instrumentos musicais que nunca foram utilizados? Suki me disse que eles foram comprados há anos, e que a essa hora, todos devem estar deixados às traças. Suki está investigando de onde veio a verba para comprar todos esses instrumentos, e por que eles nunca foram utilizados."

Toph e Zuko trocaram olhares surpresos (e nervosos). Enfim, depois de um momento de silêncio, Zuko falou:

"Só o meu pai mesmo..."

"É... Sem ofensas, Zuko, mas seu pai parece um gangster." Disse Sokka.

"Sem falar que ele é o cão chupando manga... O cão chupando manga do lado do avesso". Completou Toph.

Os três riram muito. "Devo concordar embora ache que vocês ainda não viram nada" Disse Zuko. "Experimentem morar na mesma casa que ele! Dá pra fazer qualquer um querer pular da janela do terceiro andar..."

Os três continuaram xingando o diretor por um tempo, até que Sokka perguntou:

"E você? O que faz aqui?"

"Eu nunca como em casa... Por motivos que vocês já sabem" Disse Zuko, com um pequeno sorriso. "E eu tava a fim de ver o Taira e os outros de novo, então eu vim pra cá."

"Mais não seria melhor você ir paro o hotel em que eles estão?" Perguntou Toph.

Zuko, que tinha acabado de dar uma grande mordida no hambúrguer, e de repente parou no meio da mordida. Passaram-se alguns segundos, e ele continuou som o hambúrguer na boca, se perguntando por que não pensara nisso antes.

Quando um pedaço de picles caiu do hambúrguer, Sokka começou a rir. Começou com um riso fraco, meio contido. Logo Toph começou a rir também. Logo depois os três estavam dando gargalhadas (NA: sabe aquelas horas que você morre de rir por uma coisa boba e sem graça? Você mais ri da cara dos outros do que da "piada" em si...). Zuko quase se engasgou com o hambúrguer, e teve que beber quase toda a sua lata de Coca-cola para não engasgar. Tudo isso ajudou para que eles ficassem rindo por mais um bom tempo...

Mais tarde, todos já haviam terminado de almoçar, e estavam conversando animadamente.

"Ei Toph, você já fez a sua resenha (NA: resenha é uma redação com sua opinião sobre um livro) de um clássico da literatura? Temos que entregar na quinta-feira e eu nem comecei" Disse Sokka.

"Eu só comecei a ler o livro me sortearam pra ler: 'Tarzan, o rei dos macacos'... É legal, mas acho que não aceitarão uma resenha com duas palavras..." Respondeu Toph.

De repente, Zuko se lembrou de uma coisa. Ele se lembrou que na semana anterior, a professora Wu, de literatura / artes, distribuiu aleatoriamente papeizinhos com o nome de livros clássicos da literatura para toda a turma, e pedindo que lessem os livros e fazerem uma redação sobre ele. "... Uma resenha?" Disse ele, meio desesperado.

"É... É muito chato de se fazer, mas acho que tenho tempo o bastante" Respondeu Sokka, despreocupado.

"Minha turma também tem que fazer uma... E é pra segunda-feira!" Disse Zuko, nervoso.

"Então é melhor correr, Zuzu." Disse Toph. "Antes de fazer uma resenha, você tem que ler o livro clássico da literatura que foi sorteado para você... E você sabe como tudo o que é velho e chato é também grande e difícil de ler."

"Certo! Eu vou agora para a biblioteca" Disse Zuko, se levantando.

Mal Zuko tinha se levantado, várias pessoas entraram pela porta da frente do bar. Lá estavam Taira, Sakurai, Chiba e Ryusuke. Ray carregava nos braços o cachorro mais esquisito que se poderia imaginar. Parecia que partes de um cachorro laranja, outras partes de um cachorro azul e outras partes de um dálmata haviam sido costuradas umas nas outras, produzindo um cachorro "Frankenstein". "E aí Zuko! Tudo beleza, cara? Saiu da cadeira de rodas já?" Disse Taira.

A primeira coisa que Zuko falou foi: "Isso aí é um cachorro?"

"É sim, ele é o mascote da nossa banda!" Disse Chiba. "E nossa banda tem o nome dele, na verdade. Ele se chama Beck"

"Caramba! É o cachorro mais estranho que eu já vi!" Disse Toph, educada como sempre.

"TOPH!" Disseram Sokka e Zuko.

Os outros riram. "É eu também acho isso. Mas é isso que o torna especial..." Disse Ryusuke. "Nós estávamos escondendo ele no hotel, já que lá não é permitido animais, mas acabaram descobrindo ele e mandaram deixá-lo em outro lugar, então resolvemos 11lha11-lo aqui."

Sokka tentou acariciar o cachorro, mas este quase mordeu sua mão. "Caramba! Ele é nervoso, heim? Disse ele.

"Beck não gosta de estranhos" Disse Sakurai rindo. "Toda vez que ele vê o Koyuki ele sai correndo atrás dele."

"Falando no Koyuki, cadê ele e a Maho?" Perguntou Zuko.

"Saíram em um encontro... Espero que eles tomem cuidado, eu não quero ganhar um sobrinho tão cedo assim..." Disse Ray.

"O Ryusuke é paranóico com isso..." Comentou Taira.

"Você também seria paranóico se existisse a possibilidade de daqui a alguns anos vier uma criancinha pulando em você e gritando 'Titio!!!'... Não tenho nada contra; Eu sei que já tem tios com bem menos mais idade que eu, mas eu não conseguiria acreditar se minha irmãzinha tivesse um filho antes que eu!" Retrucou Ray.

De repente Zuko se lembrou por que ele havia se levantado. "Foi mal, gente... Eu tenho que ir fazer um trabalho pra escola que eu esqueci." Depois de se despedir dos amigos, ele saiu do bar e correu até o ponto de Táxi na esquina.

Enquanto Sokka conversava com os outros, um plano surgiu na cabeça de Toph... Pegando seu celular e ligando para um amigo...

_Enquanto isso, na biblioteca municipal de Wan-shi-tong._

Katara e Aang estavam estudando juntos no terceiro andar da biblioteca, como sempre faziam nos sábados. Na verdade, eles estavam terminando de fazer suas resenhas que a Professora de literatura havia pedido, cuja data de entrega era na segunda-feira. Aang estava sentado ao lado de Katara, escrevendo e ocasionalmente olhando nas páginas do livro que estava na mesa (_Viagem ao centro da terra_, de Julio Verne). Katara podia estar lá, mas seu pensamento estava longe...

"Katara? Você ta bem?" Perguntou Aang.

"Estou sim, por quê?" Respondeu Katara sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

"Porque você está olhando para a mesma página de 'Frankenstein' há meia hora"

Katara olhou para seu amigo, e percebendo que ela não conseguiria mentir pra ele, ela fechou o livro. "Desculpa Aang... Eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Aang. "Você não gostou do livro?"

"Não é isso... É que eu queria fazer outra coisa... Ir surfar na praia... E ao invés disso tenho que ficar aqui, fazendo essa droga de dever de casa..."

Aang abriu a boca pra dizer que se ela quisesse, ele podia fazer o dever pra ela, mas o seu celular vibrou (estava no modo vibratório para não chamar atenção da funcionária que estava próxima, que era uma das gêmeas, Judy; que trabalhava na biblioteca municipal nos fins de semana, ajudando o sinistro bibliotecário). "Só um instante" Disse Aang atendendo o telefone. "Alô" Sussurrou ele.

"Aang? Vem pro Blackout bar agora! O Ray trouxe um cachorro muito estranho! Você tem que ver!" Disse a voz conhecida de Toph.

"Estranho? Estranho como?" Sussurrou Aang.

"Cara, só vendo pra acreditar. Parece até um cachorro Frankenstein!" Respondeu Toph.

"11l bom! Já estou indo aí!" Disse Aang, desligando o celular.

"E então, Aang? Quem era?" Perguntou Katara.

"Era a Toph... Ela falou pra eu ir pro blackout bar agora... Ela falou algo sobre um cachorro estranho." Disse Aang. "Vamos lá conferir?"

"Agora não dá, Aang... Eu ainda to na metade da minha resenha..." Respondeu Katara, notando pela voz do amigo o quanto ele queria ver tal cachorro. "Mas se você quiser ir pode ir".

Aang ficou em duvida. Mas por fim ele acabou decidindo. Afinal, ele já estava na conclusão da redação, podia muito bem terminar amanhã. "Certo, então eu vou indo. Até mais."

"Tchau, Aang, divirta-se." Disse Katara com um sorriso.

Aang pegou suas coisas e saiu apressado. Depois de ele descer as escadas, acabou esbarrando em Judy, a bibliotecária, que acabou derrubando uma pilha de enciclopédias que ela carregava em cima dela. Aang murmurou um pedido de desculpas e ajudou Judy a se levantar (que estava completamente zonza por causa da avalanche de enciclopédias), antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

Suspirando, Katara voltou a ler o seu livro, ou pelo menos a tentar lê-lo. Por mais que se esforçar-se, era em vão. Seu pensamento vagava por toda parte, menos na biblioteca... Em especial, seu pensamento vagava em suas lembranças de ontem à noite...

_Enquanto isso em um Táxi..._

Zuko tinha acabado de entrar no banco traseiro do Táxi (o banco da frente estava com uma pilha de caixas em cima, e o motorista disse para não tocar nelas) e pedido pro motorista ir "voando" até a sua mansão, pois ele ainda precisava pegar seu caderno e sua agenda (aonde ele tinha anotado o livro que ele deveria ler)._ Como é que eu me esqueci de fazer a resenha? Cara, como é que eu posso ser tão burro?_ Pensava ele. Depois de alguns minutos ele percebeu que não adiantaria nada ficar xingando a si mesmo, então resolveu pensar em outra coisa. Por acaso, viu o reflexo do motorista pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Ei... Eu não conheço você?" Perguntou Zuko distraidamente.

"Ah, sim. Você é um daqueles moleques que tentaram entrar no camarim da banda, ontem à noite." Disse o motorista.

Então Zuko se lembrou do Pedregulho, o segurança do Blackout Bar.

"Certo... E o que faz aqui, dirigindo um táxi?" Perguntou Zuko. Na verdade, ele não dava a mínima pra isso, mas ele precisava se distrair.

"Hunph... O Pedregulho foi demitido. O Pedregulho vai te dar uma dica, rapaz: Nunca namore a sua patroa. Muitos fazem isso para serem promovidos, mas isso é a maior furada... Basta você terminar com ela, que você leva um pé na..." Pedregulho deu uma freada súbita no carro. Um garoto atravessou a rua de repente e quase que o táxi passou por cima dele. "EI, SEU GAROTO SUICIDA! SE QUER TANTO FICAR EMBAIXO DO CARRO DO PEDREGULHO, VOLTA AQUI PARA O PEDREGULHO TERMINAR O SERVIÇO!" Gritou Pedregulho em altos brados.

Zuko reconheceria aquele garoto "suicida" em qualquer lugar. Ele viu que Aang continuava correndo, mesmo depois de quase ser atropelado. Aparentemente ele estava indo na direção do Blackout Bar. _O Sokka disse que o Aang e a Katara estavam estudando juntos... Mas se o Aang está aqui, aonde esta a Katara?_

Pedregulho bufou e continuou. "Como o Pedregulho ia dizendo..." Ele continuou nua narrativa por um bom tempo, mas Zuko não prestou atenção em nada. Ele ficava olhando pela janela, com o pensamento longe. Depois de alguns minutos, Zuko avistou a sua mansão, e então pediu para o pedregulho esperar um pouco e saiu correndo do táxi para buscar suas coisas.

"Olá! Tem alguém em casa?" Perguntou Zuko enquanto andava pelos sinistros corredores da mansão. Aparentemente, não avia ninguém em casa, tirando o mordomo e alguns outros empregados. Não querendo se demorar muito, Zuko correu no seu quarto e pegou sua mochila. Quando ele voltou para o táxi, encontrou o taxista adormecido. "Ei! Acorda!" Gritou Zuko.

Pedregulho acordou assustado. "O pedregulho não estava dormindo! O pedregulho estava somente descansando os olhos! Bem, aonde mesmo que parei?"

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Zuko avistou a imponente biblioteca de Wan-shi-tong. Ela tinha três andares, e ocupava uma enorme área da cidade. Ela tinha até um belo jardim na frente. E é claro, não dava pra esquecer o lago que ficava atrás da biblioteca. Na verdade, o lago não fazia parte dos terrenos da biblioteca, e sim de um parque público, cheio de criancinhas e de mães... O de sempre. Não era permitido nadar no lago, mas haviam uns pedalinhos em formato de cisnes que eram alugados lá. O segundo e o terceiro andar da biblioteca forneciam uma bela vista do lago (NA: Aparentemente um detalhe sem importância, mas isso vai se mostrar importante, como vocês verão em breve).

"Então o Pedregulho disse pra ela: Eu sou o pedregulho! O Pedregulho faz o que o Pedregulho quer fazer e ninguém manda no Pedregulho! Se você vai demitir o Pedregulho, então o Pedregulho vai fazer o que o Pedregulho sabe fazer melhor. Você sabe o que o Pedregulho sabe fazer melhor?" Zuko ouviu a ultima parte da história do motorista.

"Referir a si mesmo sempre na terceira pessoa?" Respondeu Zuko, distraído.

"Não! É dirigir! O Pedregulho é o melhor taxista dessa cidade! Duvido que haja alguém melhor! E o irmão do Pedregulho é o dono dessa firma de Táxi, então foi só pedir pra ele um emprego e pronto! Aqui está o Pedregulho!"

"Certo." Disse Zuko saindo do Táxi. "Valeu Pedregulho. Você conseguiu chegar aqui bem rápido."

"De nada, amigo. Fique sabendo que sempre que alguém precisar de transporte, o Pedregulho vai estar lá, pronto para dirigir... Por um preço justo, é claro." Disse Pedregulho, rindo de sua própria piada e pisando no acelerador, saiu à toda velocidade.

Zuko estava com a mão no bolso, segurando a sua carteira. "Ele se esqueceu de cobrar a corrida do táxi..." Zuko constatou, sorrindo. "Realmente... Ele é o melhor taxista da cidade..." Rindo da falta de atenção do Pedregulho, ele subiu os degraus da entrada e entrou na biblioteca.

Fazia muito tempo que Zuko não vinha na biblioteca. Ele quase tinha se esquecido da quantidade absurda de livros que tinha lá. Estantes e mais estantes, todas abarrotadas de livros. Se você quisesse encontrar um livro no meio daquele verdadeiro mar de livros, só com a ajuda de um funcionário da biblioteca.

Zuko entra na biblioteca e faz esforços para lembrar o título do livro que é tema de seu trabalho...  
"Não pode entrar de mochila" – os pensamentos de Zuko são interrompidos pelo dono da biblioteca, Wan Shi Tong XII (Doze). Era uma figura assustadora, alto, pálido, com uma boca pequena e crespa.  
"Sinto muito." – Zuko tentou não dar uma resposta, pois sua imagem com Wan Shi Tong já estava bastante comprometida, desde o tempo em que ele ia à biblioteca com seus antigos amigos apenas para rir do bibliotecário.  
Zuko pegou seu caderno e uma caneta antes de deixa a mochila para Wan Shi Tong guardar. Ele tinha se esquecido do quanto a biblioteca era grande, quase tão grande quanto o seu desconforto no meio de todos aqueles arquivos cheios de poeira.  
Ele caminhou até um estante com as palavras que se lembrava na cabeça... Saiu andando sem tirar os olhos dos títulos dos livros... "Eu nunca vou achar esse livro! Essa biblioteca é tão grande quanto..."  
PAAF!  
Antes que Zuko pudesse terminar seus pensamentos ele esbarrou com a única pessoa com que ele contava na escola durante um final de semana...  
"Katara!"  
"Z-Zu-Zu" – Ela começa a gaguejar incapaz de se organizar e falar as únicas duas sílabas que interessavam.  
O garoto moreno se levanta e oferece sua mão para a "amiga". Ele coça a parte de trás da cabeça, um tanto constrangido.  
"O que você faz aqui?" – diz ela, já desistindo de pronunciar o nome do outro.

Ele começa a explicar o seu percurso até aqui enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça. Enquanto isso os dois andaram pela biblioteca sem nem notarem aonde iam.  
O centro da biblioteca era um lugar tão úmido e abafado quanto qualquer outro. O mormaço era exageradamente incomodo. Mas isso não muda o fato de o centro ser uma sala belíssima (do seu jeito). Sua decoração era no mínimo... Interessante. Há alguns anos, o diretor Ozai fizera questão de fazer um reforma lá e mostrar para toda a família, depois de pronta.

A sala era cinza com branco, cheia de espelhos, com todos os lustres rodeados por um anel de diamantes. Os lustres eram, aparentemente, inúteis, pois eles estavam desligados enquanto haviam seis pares de lâmpadas trabalhando.  
"É aqui que fica a história da minha família". – Zuko passa a mão em uma estante com uma expressão dolorida. – "Essa sala foi decorada em homenagem ao dia em que a princesa Azula conquistou Ba-sing-see, há muitos séculos, durante uma guerra de cem anos, que meu país estava prestes a vencer. O nome da minha irmã também é uma homenagem também à essa princesa."  
"E o seu nome, Zuko?" – diz Katara com um alívio de ter conseguido pronunciar o nome dele sem gaguejar.  
"É nome do Senhor de Ogof (NA: Por favor, não percebam que "Ogof" é Fogo ao contrário) Zuko, irmão da tal princesa Azula. Fui ele que ajudou com o fim da guerra e com a paz entre as nações. Por isso minha mãe adorava meu nome."  
"Que legal..."

"Não para a família do meu pai... Para muitos da família real, Zuko ficou conhecido por ter traído sua nação. Talvez por isso meu pai tenha achado esse nome adequado... O desventurado da família." – ele abaixa a cabeça. Katara começa a se sentir culpada por não poder fazer nada para melhor seu humor...

"Vamos sair desta sala." – diz segurando a mão dele e ficando cabisbaixa também.

"Não fique assim... É só olhar pelo lado positivo! O meu pai nunca ensinaria na escola dele que o antepassado dele foi traído pelo seu filho... Então ele obriga o professor de história a contar que o Príncipe Zuko morreu em uma gloriosa morte no campo de batalha." Zuko forçou um sorriso.

Katara não sabia se devia sorrir ou não então usou um meio termo (um meio sorriso XD). De repente o relógio de pulso dela apita. _Seis horas... A biblioteca deve fechar daqui a pouco..._ Pensou Katara, desanimada por ter que dizer tchau para Zuko... E ainda mais desanimada por pensar que ela ainda teria que fazer o jantar daqui a pouco.

"Bom... Já está tarde e eu... Tenho que ir... Tchau, Zuko." Disse Katara, se virando lentamente em direção a porta.

Zuko nota que está desperdiçando a oportunidade que não teve na noite anterior então resolve puxar assunto.

"Espere... Tem duas coisas que eu quero que você veja..."

"O que?" Perguntou Katara, olhando para ele curiosamente... Ela aceitaria qualquer desculpa para ficar com ele mais um tempo...

Zuko abre um sorriso e puxa um livro do tamanho de uma enciclopédia com o nome "Sozin Comet, history and victory VI".

"Quando eu era pequeno minha mãe contou tudo o que tem aqui. Se me lembro bem..." – diz ele abrindo o livro no sumário – "Havia uma garota aqui com o seu nome".

"Isso não é sério!" – ri Katara.

Após passar o dedo nas linhas do sumário, Zuko responde: "Não! É sério. Está aqui... Página 203."

Ele abre na tal página e após fitar um pouco o livro, Zuko cora.

"O que houve?" – Katara resolve olhar a página.

A página 203 era o início de um capítulo intitulado "A Senhora de Ogof, Katara", e logo na página seguinte uma figura, que, segundo a legenda, foi pintado no dia do casamento dela. A figura mostrava uma garota com seus 14, de cabelos castanhos e presos e olhos azuis, usando roupas azuis finíssimas segurando a mão de um jovem de 16 ou 17, tinha cabelos negros, usando roupas vermelhas e tinha olhos castanhos dourados como o Sol, apesar de um deles ter sido ofuscado por uma cicatriz de um grande corte em diagonal, que ia do meio da sua testa até o canto da bochecha esquerda.

Era impressionante como os dois personagens eram parecidos com seus espectadores... A única diferença, além da cicatriz do Zuko (no livro) ser um corte e não uma queimadura eram as roupas.

"Quer dizer que eu fui sua mulher em uma vida passada?" – diz em tom de brincadeira.

Zuko da uma risada sarcástica.

"Talvez... Esses livros da minha família distorcem tanta coisa." – diz dando de ombros.

Ele fica incrivelmente vermelho, mas cria coragem para segurar a mão de Katara e 11lha-la até uma parede.

"Essa é a segunda coisa que eu queria te mostrar". Ele se vira e mira em um painel de interruptores. "Ninguém sabe que isso existe, certo?".

"Certo". Respondeu ela, confusa.

Zuko desliga as luzes da sala e começa a clicar em todos os interruptores do painel.  
Os lustres, até agora inúteis, se acenderam, fazendo as luzes refletirem nos diamantes, que refletiam nos espelhos, fazendo-os parecer enormes placas de diamante e iluminando toda a sala.

"Que lindo..." – diz Katara encostando-se à parede e se abraçando nos próprios braços.

Zuko começa a 11lha-la com um olhar tão poético e... Apaixonado? É! Por que não dizer apaixonado? Estava olhando-a como se a chegada do amanhã dependesse de observar cada feição delicada daquele rosto. Sinceramente, por ele, o amanhã nunca deveria chegar... O amanhã era uma imagem tão ociosa, preguiçosa, que sempre te dá a impressão que tudo pode ser adiado... Já o hoje... O hoje é uma imagem tão deliciosa quanto o ontem. Pois o nosso passado, apesar de ser passado, foi vivido no presente. Os "ontens" são cheios de hojes. O hoje é o único que se pode viver.

Katara desvia o olhar dos espelhos e olha para Zuko. Ele parecia tão perdido e bobo olhando-a, sorrindo... Isso a faz corar violentamente.

Ele se aproxima dela olhando nos seus olhos e segura sua cintura. Ela põe a mão no rosto dele... Ela encosta o seu corpo no dele... Os corações de ambos pulsavam tão forte que pareciam tentar repelir um ao outro... Eles ficam testa a testa... Ele passa a mão pelas costas dela e sente novamente aquele perfume... Os lábios dos dois se tocaram e roçaram um no outro de um jeito tão puro e apaixonado. Pareciam que estavam revivendo aqueles mágicos momentos da noite anterior (só que com muito menos barulho em volta). Eles fecharam os olhos e então, finalmente... Aconteceu. Era um beijo tão puro e apaixonado que parecia um mero toque de lábios, mas depois foi se aprofundando e tomando proporções mais... Quentes... Parecia até que estavam saindo faíscas daquele beijo.

Eles se separaram depois de um longo tempo, com os corações batendo feitos tambores de uma escola de samba. Zuko sentia que seus neurônios estavam pulando de alegria, e dentre muitos pensamentos confusos e abobalhados, ele distinguiu um em especial: _Acho... Que agora é um bom momento para dizer uma coisa romântica..._

"Katara..." Começou ele, mas...

PUF!

A luz se apagou.

Eles levaram um susto tão grande que seus corações (que já estavam bastante agitados) quase saltaram para fora. Katara, assustada, abraçou Zuko com ainda mais força, prendendo a respiração do coitado...

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela, ainda tentando partir ele em dois, digo, abraçando Zuko fortemente.

"Mmmmf... garrrrr... arrrr..." Murmurou Zuko, sem ar.

"O que?"

"Não... consigo... respirar..."

"AH! Desculpa!" Disse Katara soltando-o.

Zuko, meio aliviado por poder respirar e meio desapontado por ela ter soltado ele, massageou o peito e falou. "Não sei. Talvez tenha sido um blackout."

Katara correu para a janela mais próxima. "Não... Os postes da rua estão acesos."

Estava começando a escurecer. _Escurecer?_ Pensou Katara assustada, se lembrando do monte de coisas que ainda tinha que fazer, e irritada, por que parecia que ela tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho maravilhoso e foi forçada a voltar para a realidade. "Zuko, que horas são?" Perguntou ela.

"Seis e quinze" Respondeu o rapaz.

Katara engoliu em seco. "Seis e quinze? A biblioteca fecha mais cedo nos sábados!"

"Quer dizer que estamos presos?" Perguntou Zuko, assustado.

Os dois saíram correndo da ala central da biblioteca, em direção à saída. Os dois estavam muito confusos pelo o que acabou de acontecer. Afinal, eles só ficaram "amigos" semanas atrás. Foi tudo tão súbito, como se algo naquele lugar os impelisse a fazer aquilo. Mas de uma coisa eles sabiam. _Isso foi fantástico!_ Pensavam os dois.

Quando chegaram ao grande Hall de entrada encontraram enorme porta fechada. Zuko puxou a maçaneta, e constatou que ela estava trancada.

"E agora? Como vamos sair daqui?" Perguntou Katara.

Zuko pensou por um momento. "Vou tentar ligar pro meu tio e ver se ele pode vir nos tirar daqui."

Ele revirou seus bolsos, mas o celular não estava em nenhum lugar. "Onde é que está? Eu tenho certeza que peguei ele quando sai de casa..." E então ele congelou quando se lembrou. "Essa não! Eu deixei o celular no banco traseiro daquele táxi!"

"Ah, não!" Exclamou Katara. "Eu não trouxe o meu celular!"

Silêncio.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, apreciando a figura um do outro sob a luz do pôr-do-sol.

_Ei! Você vai ficar parado aí pra sempre? Sai daí e vai pra cima dela!_ Gritava a voz invisível dos hormônios de Zuko.

_Não seja tão apressado! Vá com calma e diga a ela como se sente!_ Gritou outra voz invisível, que lembrava estranhamente à voz do Tio Iroh.

_Saia correndo daí! Arrombe a porta se necessário, mas fique longe dela! _Gritou a voz da timidez na cabeça dele.

Tentando ignorar o falatório dentro de sua cabeça, Zuko apenas se aproximou de Katara, com seu coração já se acelerando de novo.

Ao ver Zuko se aproximando, Katara se esqueceu completamente de tudo o que estava fora da biblioteca. Quem se importava se ela não fizesse a janta ou arrumasse a casa? Tudo o que importava estava bem ali na sua frente. _Estranho..._ Pensava Katara. _Há Algumas semanas eu nunca... Eu nunca pensei que sentiria algo assim... Por ele..._

"Katara... Eu sei que não sou o cara perfeito... Desde que eu me lembro eu só tenho feito coisas... Erradas..." Disse Zuko, segurando a mão dela. Katara notou que sua voz estava carregada de culpa, mas não interrompeu. "Mas o que você me disse semanas atrás... Me fez pensar... No por quê de tudo isso. Então eu decidi mudar..." Disse ele colocando a mão no rosto dela. "Decidi mudar por você."

"Zuko..." Sussurrou Katara (Eles estavam tão próximos que um sussurro parecia um grito). "Isso foi... lindo..."

E eles se beijaram novamente. Mas dessa vez nada os interrompeu. E eles continuaram assim por um bom tempo.

_Enquanto isso, na estação rodoviária..._

Lu Ten desembarcava do ônibus. Ele acabara de chegar de uma longa viagem. Ultimamente ele tem viajado para vários lugares, e raramente ele conseguia ser dispensado do serviço e voltar para casa. Apesar de ser jovem, tinha uma boa patente no exército e vivia viajando (vida de militar não é mole não...). _Estou de volta... Depois de tanto tempo... É bom voltar. _Pensava ele.

"Filho!" Gritou Iroh, correndo até o seu filho. "Que bom te ver!"

"Pai!" Exclamou Lu Ten abraçando seu pai. "Há quanto tempo!"

Pai e filho saíram da estação rodoviária no carro de Iroh. Conversaram muito. Tinham muita coisa para por em dia já que não se viam a mais de um ano. Ao chegarem na casa (ou melhor, no baita casarão) de Iroh, foram para sala de estar aonde pediram para o garçom ir arrumar o quarto de visitas.

"Diga-me, Lu Ten, por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?" Perguntou Iroh.

Mas Lu Ten suspirou. "Não sei pai... Com a situação no exterior tão complicada, com atentados terroristas e tudo mais... Acho que vou ter que partir logo."

Iroh ficou triste ao saber disso, mas continuou sorrindo, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá que o mordomo oferecia. "Tudo bem... Desde que você volte logo, então não tem problema." Disse ele.

Lu Ten ficou em silêncio por um minuto, mas depois falou hesitante. "Pai... Talvez essa seja... A última vez que eu possa voltar pra cá."

Iroh deixou a xícara cair, assustado.

_De volta à biblioteca..._

Zuko e Katara conversavam. Parecia que tinham se esquecido completamente que estavam presos na biblioteca. Os dois estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, em cima de uma mesa próxima a uma janela no segundo andar, observando o lago à luz da lua. Os dois pareciam não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Conversaram sobre várias coisas, sobre suas famílias, sobre seus gostos. Eles queriam realmente se conhecer melhor, se entenderem melhor. Talvez isso ajudasse a arrumar os pensamentos deles.

"Então... Você conseguiu limpar sua moto depois que o Aang cobriu ela de esterco?" Perguntou Katara

"Nem me lembre disso..." Disse Zuko rindo. "Tive que lavá-la sozinho e na cadeira de rodas... Demorou séculos para aquele cheiro passar..."

Os dois riram. Mas depois disso o assunto começou a morrer, e logo os dois estavam em um silêncio constrangido.

Zuko desviou seu olhar de Katara (a quem ele ficou olhando por um bom tempo) e olhou pela janela, em direção ao lago, onde o reflexo da lua ondulava lindamente. Aquela paisagem... Era... Perfeita... _Assim como ela..._ Pensou Zuko, voltando a olhar para Katara.

Katara fez o mesmo. A lua sempre fascinou muito ela, e numa noite sem nuvens e estrelada como aquela, observar a paisagem ao lado de... Uma pessoa especial... Era uma experiência... No mínimo, interessante. _Essa paisagem... Me lembra..._ Pensou Katara, e meio que inconscientemente, começou a cantar baixinho um musica que ela conhecia há muito tempo... Desde antes da... Morte de sua mãe:

_**Full moon sways...**_

_(Lua cheia se move)_

_**Gently in the night of one fine day.**_

_(Gentilmente na noite de um dia bom)_

_**On my way...**_

_(__Em meu caminho…)_

_**Looking for a moment with my dear.**_

_(à procura de um momento com meu querido)_

_**Full moon waves.**_

_(Lua cheia ondula)_

_**Slowly on the surface of the lake.**_

_(Lentamente na superfície do lago)_

_**You were there...**_

_(Você estava lá…)_

_**Smilling in my arms for all those years.**_

_(Sorrindo em meus braços por todos esses anos.)_

_**What a fool...**_

_(Mais que tola…)_

_**I don't know 'bout tomorrow...**_

_(Eu nada sei sobre o amanhã)_

_**What it's like to be.**_

_(Como poderia ser)_

_**Ah~**_

_**I was sure,**_

_(Eu tinha certeza)_

_**Couldn't let myself to go.**_

_(Não podia me deixar levar)_

_**Even though I feel...**_

_(Mesmo se eu sentisse…)_

_**The end.**_

_(O fim.)_

_**O**__**h, my affair...**_

_(Oh, minha afeição)_

_**Floating like a bird resting her wings.**_

_(Flutuando como um pássaro descansando suas asas)_

_**You were there...**_

_(Você estava lá…)_

_**Smilling in my arms for all those years.**_

_(Sorrindo em meus braços por todos esses anos.)_

_**What a fool...**_

_(Mais que tola…)_

_**I don't know 'bout tomorrow...**_

_(Eu nada sei sobre o amanhã)_

_**What it's like to be.**_

_(Como poderia ser)_

_**Ah~**_

_**I was sure,**_

_(Eu tinha certeza)_

_**Couldn't let myself to go.**_

_(Não podia me deixar levar)_

_**Even though I feel...**_

_(Mesmo se eu sentisse…)_

_**The end.**_

_(O fim.)_

_**Full moon sways...**_

_(Lua cheia se move)_

_**Gently in the night of one fine day.**_

_(Gentilmente na noite de um dia bom)_

_**You were there...**_

_(Você estava lá…)_

_**Smilling in my arms for all those years.**_

_(Sorrindo em meus braços por todos esses anos.)_

Zuko ouviu a suave musica até o fim, segurando a mão de Katara. Quando ela terminou, ele falou num fio de voz. "Uma bela musica... Quase tão bela quanto você..." _Caramba! O que eu acabei de falar? Esse elogio é de quando? 1920?_ Pensou Zuko, logo depois de falar.

Katara estranhou o elogio, mas gostou ainda assim. "Obrigada... Foi minha mãe que me ensinou... Ela cantava pra mim quando eu era pequena..."

"Eu não cheguei a conhecer a sua mãe... Como ela é?" Perguntou Zuko educadamente

Katara ficou em silêncio. Zuko tocara em um assunto muito delicado.

"Katara... Tudo bem?" Perguntou Zuko, preocupado com o silêncio repentino da garota ao seu lado.

"Minha mãe... Morreu há muito tempo" Disse Katara olhando pra baixo.

"Sinto muito..." Disse Zuko, extremamente arrependido de ter tocado no assunto.

"Tudo bem..." Disse Katara, ainda cabisbaixa.

Silêncio.

Nenhum barulho a não ser o tic-tac do grande relógio de pêndulo em uma parede próxima.

"Bem... Pelo menos temos isso em comum..." Disse Zuko, quebrando o silêncio.

Katara olhou para ele. "Sua mãe também..." Perguntou Katara antes que pudesse se refrear.

"Na verdade eu não sei... Ela foi embora de casa há muito tempo. Nem sei se está viva..." Disse Zuko.

"Lamento..." Disse Katara, triste_ Então ele sofre da mesma maneira que eu... Ou até pior... Não saber aonde a mãe está nem o que está sofrendo..._

"Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa... Sempre me fazia companhia... Brincava comigo... Brigava quando eu fazia alguma arte..." Contou Zuko, sorrindo. "Eu só queria saber onde ela está... E por que não voltou pra me ver..." Terminou com um tom de tristeza, mas continuou sorrindo.

Silêncio novamente...

Zuko olhou pra Katara. Ela estava novamente olhando para o chão, com um olhar triste. "Sabe... Meu Tio já me falou várias vezes... Que desabafar com alguém a sua dor é o melhor jeito de se livrar dela." Comentou Zuko, pensando se não havia falado demais.

"O meu pai... E a minha mãe..." Começou Katara. "Eram os melhores detetives da cidade... Eles trabalhavam na polícia..."

Katara fez uma pausa. Zuko entendeu que era muito difícil para ela estar falando tudo aquilo.

"Mas eles acabaram fazendo muitos inimigos... E então numa noite..."

A voz dela falhou, mas Zuko conseguiu entender o que havia acontecido. "Katara..." Começou Zuko, as foi interrompido por Katara, que o abraçou fortemente.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Katara, descansando a cabeça no peito do rapaz. "Por que estou te contando isso? Ninguém sabe disso a não ser o Sokka... E eu só te conheço há algumas semanas... Então por quê... Por que eu me sinto tão bem quando estou ao seu lado?" Terminou com a voz tão baixa que Zuko quase não conseguiu ouvir.

Zuko sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem no seu peito, mas nada fez, a não ser envolver Katara em seus braços. "Eu também não entendo bem Katara..." Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. "Mas se tem alguma coisa que eu entendo... É que quero ficar com você..."

E eles continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, enquanto a lua deslizava pelos céus... Ah! Lua, doce musica da noite...

* * *

Meu Deus! Eu tive tantos problemas pra postar esse capítulo, que quase cheguei a pensar que teria que abandonar a fic!

Mas não, eu não poderia fazer isso com vocês, leitores. Então eu fiz um esforço magnífico e consegui reescrever o capítulo (que foi deletado por um vírus quando eu tava escrevendo o final...) até melhor do que o original (que incluía mais partes com o Lu Ten). Quanto ao Lu Ten, eu não coloquei muitas cenas com ele, mas peço que entendam: O foco principal do capítulo (e da Fic) é Zutara! :)

No Próximo capítulo vou concluir a parte da biblioteca e partir para outras situações. O próximo capítulo vai ser um pouco mais centrado na Toph, mas vai aparecer muitos personagens secundários (e Zutara, claro).

Ah! a musica que a Katara canta se chama _Full moon Sways_. Do Anime Beck (Adoro esse anime!)

**Vota, Brasil!**

_**Revelando o outro lado do Jato:**_

De presente a todos que votaram no Jato para ser ressuscitado (especialmente **Fiat Noctum**, que acompanha minha fic desde o começo), vocês podem votar em como posso revelar o "lado bom" do Jato, que admito ter retratado mal na minha fic...

_1-Ele trabalha num hospital, cuidando de crianças doentes _(NA: Clichê, eu sei mas fazer o que?)

_2-Ele e sua gangue resgatam Aang de uma enrascada._

_3-Ele trabalha até tarde lavando pratos em um restaurante para ajudar um orfanato. _(NA: Outro clichê...)

_4-Ele não tem lado bom!_ _Ele deve ser o vilão da fic!_ (NA: O.O)

Votem deixando uma review! Postarei o próximo capítulo o mais cedo que puder!


End file.
